Duty and Pleasure
by Krynnalexia
Summary: The winter war is over, but as expected, life is not the same. Byakuya Kuchiki ponders the changes to his life, to his family, to himself. It all comes down to one Ichigo Kurosaki. No matter his thoughts on the ryoka, he can't stop himself from protecting Ichigo. He attributes his actions to his sense of duty, but secretly finds pleasure in being Ichgio's savior.
1. Chapter 1

**His Duty as a Soul Reaper**

Rukia hurried about frantically, ticking items off her mental list of things to do. She needed everything to be perfect for Ichigo's party. She brushed a stray hair away from her face as she looked around the large room, which was usually used for meetings. The Head Captain gave special permission to use the venue when he heard how long it had been since Ichigo had celebrated. She didn't see Renji anywhere, but she knew what he was doing. He'd already sent out all the invites to his friends within the Soul Society and his human friends in the World of the Living. He was also in charge of the booze, thanks in great part to Ikkaku Madarame. Rukia wasn't overly impressed with the idea of alcohol being served, but both had insisted it was an important part of human parties.

Rukia looked around. There was a Senkaimon Gate scheduled to open shortly. Ichigo's human friends would be arriving soon. She slid between Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake as they helped a few of the others arrange the gifts on the table near where the Head Captain usually stood. She was surprised to see so many. Ichigo really did have a way with people.

To the right, she saw Unohana and her Lieutenant preparing the buffet table. Unohana really had outdone herself. She offered a few days ago to cook a banquet for the occasion. Yumichika in turn offered to bake the sweets and the cake. Both did an excellent job. Everything looked so good, she almost couldn't wait to dig in. She watched as Yumi proudly placed the three-tiered cake in the center of the dessert table.

A great, loud bang exploded nearby and she rushed to see what happened.

'So help me...if they ruin this party...' she thought irritably.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Just outside the hall, she saw Kukaku Shiba smack her brother Ganju over the head with her fan. Rukia had asked the Shiba siblings to create a firework display for the festivities. Apparently, Ganju lit one early in excitement and was being properly scolded for it. She turned to check on something else when she literally ran into her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki.

She looked at him. Byakuya was still an enigma to her, even after all the time that passed. He was the Kuchiki Clan Leader, an all powerful Captain of the Gotei 13, her big brother...how did he manage everything? He was surprisingly dressed more casual. She never expected him to attend.

"Sorry, Ni-san." Rukia apologized, straightening herself immediately.

He smiled softly, one of the many things that changed over the last year. He was more tender and caring toward her. He paid more attention when having a conversation, one that wasn't about work for a change. His eyes softened to her. He took more interest in her personal and professional life. It was new and different, but not unwelcome.

"It's alright," He tilted his head at her, "You look distressed."

Rukia smiled up at him. She loved that he was concerned. It made her blush. This new behavior was all still pretty new to her. She wasn't completely used to it. She could admit that she liked the attention. He tried hard to be more affectionate. He smiled more often and eventually hugs started. Rukia couldn't ask for more.

"I just want everything to be perfect." She said. Byakuya thought she sounded as though things were far from perfect.

"Understandable, but it is just a birthday party. Kurosaki has had them before and will have them again. You should not stress yourself out this much over something so trivial." He said, narrowing his eyes briefly. He believed she was pushing herself too hard.

She shook her head, "He hasn't celebrated his birthday since..." she paused, unsure how Byakuya would react, "since that day on Sokyoku Hill, when Aizen betrayed us."

Byakuya winced at the regrettable memory and stood up stiffly. It was not only a day of betrayal, but great guilt. He almost lost Rukia. He may not particularly like Ichigo Kurosaki, but he was deep indebted to him. Though, he could admit that they had come to an understanding of sorts. They were civil to one another. They weren't friends, per se, but they were on speaking terms.

If he were completely honest with himself, he admired and even respected the ryoka. He owed him so much. Ichigo had done everything possible to help him, the Soul Society and the World of the Living. If nothing else, Ichigo Kurosaki deserved respect.

"What is left to do?" He asked, resigned to help make this day as perfect as she wanted it.

"Not much really. Unohana took care of the food and Yumichika prepared desserts and the cake. Kukaku Shiba designed a spectacular firework display to end the night. Presents are still being placed at the head of the room. Renji and Ikkaku should be returning soon with beverages and I believe, thinking up games to play."

"So you have everything under control?"

"Yes, I think so." She looked around to double check anyway.

"Where is the guest of honor?"

Rukia smacked her forehead. She forgot to assign someone to fetch Ichigo. How could she forget? She looked at her brother and a light bulb went off in her brain.

"Ni-san, would you go and retrieve him? He is still in the World of the Living."

Byakuya blanched at the idea. He wasn't a fan of the World of the Living. Why him? Surely there was someone else more suited to the task. Someone who would be more than willing to venture through the gate to fetch the human.

"Do you not think Renji would be better suited to such a task?"

"I wish. The idiot can't keep a secret to save his life. Especially from Ichigo. They're best friends and tell each other everything, as good friends should, but keeping secrets isn't his strong suit."

Sighing heavily at his own misfortune, he placed both hands on her shoulders, "Very well. I will go and inform Kurosaki that we are ready for him."

"No! It's a secret remember?"

"How do you expect me to get him here if I'm not allowed to tell him why?"

"Make something up. Tell him there is soul reaper business. Tell him the Head Captain needs to see him. Suggest that Renji is having some sort of problem and is unable to make the trip. Say anything, I'm sure you can figure something out."

"You want me to lie to him?" He was disappointed. This was not a good plan.

"Well, only a small lie. Trust me, when he sees what it was all for, he won't be angry. Thanks, Ni-san!"

She turned and hurried away before he could change his mind. How did he manage to get himself into this? Oh, right. He offered his involvement. Then he thought about the smile his involvement brought to Rukia's face. It was worth any discomfort in the world. He would get through this day and know his only sister was happy.

He called up a gate and crossed over. Upon reaching the other side, he was immediately greeted by none other than Urahara Kisuke. The eccentric shop keeper smiled comically behind his ever present fan, which was green today.

"Well, well. Byakuya Kuchiki. What brings you to the World of the Living?"

"I am here to..."

"Byakuya," a woman's voice interrupted. Yoruichi Shihoin walked into the room, dressed in a bright purple, blue and white kimono. Her own raven colored hair was down and to his surprise, curled. It was certainly a new look for her. As she entered, Urahara existed.

"This is certainly unexpected." She said, watching him closely, "What brings you here?"

He was unnerved by her grin. His former mentor was always strange and overly mysterious. He had no idea what that grin meant.

"As I was saying, I am here to escort Ichigo Kurosaki to the Soul Society, where a surprise party awaits him." He explained curtly.

Urahara returned, now dressed in green and orange robes. It was more festive than his usual green striped robes, but still quite tame. His fan changed as well.

"We were about to be on our way there when you arrived. We sent his human friends ahead only moments before you walked into the shop." Urahara informed the noble.

"Just how do you plan to attend? You were banished several hundred years ago. Have you forgotten?" Byakuya sneered. Urahara was one of his least favorite people. The man should be committed in his opinion.

Urahara grinned and Yoruichi's eyes softened, "As it happens, Ichigo requested my ban from the Soul Society be lifted in light of the events of the Winter War. The Head Captain must have agreed with him, because I received a pardon with the Head Captain's seal. I may come and go as I please."

Byakuya growled. Ichigo Kurosaki. The ryoka didn't know how to mind his own damn business. He supposed Captain Yammamoto felt obliged to fulfill his request given all the ryoka had done for the Soul Society. The decision was made and there was nothing to do to change it.

"Would you like to know where Ichigo is, Captain Kuchiki?" Urahara offered.

"That's not necessary. His reiatsu continues to flow about uncontrolled as usual."

"Wonder why? By the end of the battle with Aizen, no one could feel the limit of his power. Not even Aizen." Urahara informed the noble.

The information puzzled Byakuya. If Ichigo Kurosaki was able to restrain his power, why did he constantly allow it to flare at will? Urahara watched him, smiling as though he knew the answer. Byakuya decided he didn't care.

He watched them step through the gate together. He noticed both of them carried similarly wrapped parcels, presents he assumed, for Ichigo Kurosaki in bright orange paper.

'How very unoriginal,' he thought, 'Was Kurosaki's hair his only memorable feature?'

Indeed not. He thought about the guest of honor as he followed Kurosaki's reiatsu. Kurosaki was quite remarkable in many ways. There were many things about him that stood out in Byakuya's mind. He was loyal to a fault and very protective of others. He did have bright orange hair, which in itself was quite unique, but there were other things that stood out. His honest, honey brown eyes. His own shinigami robes were unique in that they changed with his zanpakuto transformations, which was one of a kind as well. He never knew anyone who could be so reckless and yet so responsible. Byakuya could admit that, more than once, he feared for the substitute soul reaper when he pulled dangerous stunts just to protect someone. He understood, do what you must to save someone, but his apparent disregard for his own life appalled the noble.

Ichigo had good family values and a determination unlike anyone he'd ever met. When focused, his resolve was as strong as any Captain of the Gotei 13. When Kurosaki smiled or laughed, it was light and free. No. That was wrong. His laughter was infectious. It was pure and real. He had those dimples and...well, point is, he had an honest smile.

Byakuya stopped thinking about the man and started thinking about the presents his former mentor and Urahara Kisuke carried. What had they gotten him? What constituted as an appropriate gift for a young man of the World of the Living? Byakuya frowned. He'd known about the party in advance, agreed to attend as a courtesy and completely forgot to get a gift. In truth, he didn't know what to get Ichigo Kurosaki. He didn't know enough about the young man to choose something he might like. He knew nothing apart from his over-powered abilities, his friends and basic personality traits. What did he like to do in his spare time? What was his style of dress? Did he prefer music to sport? What does one offer Ichigo Kurosaki as a birthday gift?

Byakuya followed Kurosaki's reiatsu to the children's playground near his home. He found Ichigo playing happily with his younger sisters. His father, Isshin Kurosaki, was watching them contently from his place against a large tree nearby. Byakuya approached him, already aware Isshin knew he was there. He glanced at the noble momentarily.

"You drew the short straw? Can't say I expected that."

"My sister asked for a favor, although I am still unsure of what to say," Isshin brows rose in question, "I do not condone lying to Kurosaki. I won't do as Rukia suggested and tell him some fabricated story about the Head Captain needing to see him or that there is trouble where there is none."

Understanding flickered across Isshin's features. Byakuya took in the lines on his forehead and the tired look he held in his eyes no matter how content or happy he was. Byakuya heard about what the man had done for his son. It seemed he'd aged a great deal. He'd gone through hell for his son, for the Soul Society that left him behind. Byakuya held a great deal of respect for the man.

"Then don't say anything. Your appearance in the World of the Living thus far has always been strictly business. Why let him think anything else? Let him form his own theories."

Byakuya gave it some thought. He could easily be vague when responding to questions. It could work. They watched as Ichigo pushed Yuzu on the swing, then chase them around while playing tag.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? We already celebrated his birthday earlier. You don't have to stall on our account. He's had his time with us." Isshin finally asked, turning to look at the noble.

It startled Byakuya to realize that was exactly what he was doing. Watching Ichigo Kurosaki, the tough, experienced soul reaper, frolic and play happily with his sisters was a side of the man he'd never seen before. It touched a chord in the steel-eyed noble. Family was very important to Ichigo Kurosaki. Family was something Byakuya found increasingly important of late. Ever since the ryoka scolded him on Sokyoku Hill, if he were honest with himself.

"Where is his mother?"

"Gone...since he was just a child."

He apologized. He didn't know. He thought someone as well rounded as Ichigo Kurosaki would have a completely stable home life.

"It's okay, Byakuya. I can't imagine my son talks about it a lot. Getting him to open up about his feelings is like pulling teeth."

The noble nodded, "How did he cope?"

"He ran away from home, convinced that her death was his fault. After that, he found things to take his mind off of his mother. He quit karate class when she was gone, but made use of what he learned. He decided at a very young age that it was his job to defend the defenseless, protect the innocent and anyone weaker than himself. He made it his mission to look after his sisters, protect them, his friends and his neighbors. He keeps to his studies otherwise and listens to music all alone in his room."

Byakuya took in this information. The young man was interesting.

"I know he still thinks about her though. Every so often, I catch him playing the music his mother played. He still remembers how to play the piano and his guitar. I even caught him playing his mother's old violin. He loves music, but I suppose it hurts to play them. He stashes the music sheets in his desk and thinks I don't know about it."

"I never expected that."

"The kid's talented, but...oh well."

That was just what Byakuya needed. He suddenly knew exactly what to get the young man for his birthday.

"I suppose I should get a move on." Byakuya said, raising his reiatsu enough that Ichigo would finally notice his presence.

Startled, Ichigo gathered his sisters and turned to see what was coming. Upon seeing Byakuya, he relaxed, then just as suddenly, gathered them close again, determination set in his eyes.

"No need to be afraid, Kurosaki. I'll not harm your sisters."

Ichigo shook his head and shoved his sisters toward his father, "Dad, get them outta here!"

He popped the mod soul pill into his mouth, pulling his soul from his body, leaving Kon behind, "Run! Make sure they get home safe!"

Byakuya and Isshin were confused by Ichigo's actions at first until they heard the howling. They spun around and saw a small horde of hollows headed straight for them. They were most likely attracted to the noble's spiritual pressure.

"Be careful, Ichigo." Kon yelled as he pushed the girls ahead of him toward the house.

Byakuya and Ichigo stood back to back, watching as the hollows circled them. They fought them quickly, unaware of another group following his family. It took mere seconds for Byakuya to eliminate his half of the enemy horde, using Senbonzakura to sweep them from existence. Ichigo fought quickly, slicing through hollows with ease, Zangetsu pulsing in his hand.

"That was easy enough." The substitute soul reaper said panting.

"Ichi-ni!" Yuzu screamed.

Ichigo turned to see his father defending the girls from another group of hollows. He was busy battling and was unable to get to Yuzu. Kon guarded Yuzu, but Karin had pulled away to protect her twin sister. The hollows would be on her in seconds. Ichigo only had enough time to flash step to her location and wrap his arms around her protectively. Byakuya watched, fascinated and horrified all at once. Ichigo would be greatly injured and on his birthday. This would not do.

Ichigo braced himself for the jaw about to clamp down on his shoulder, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see pink, sakura petal shaped blades swirling about him and his sister. They could hear the hollows' screams on the other side of the swirling wall. Then it disappeared, the tiny blades floating away like petals in the wind. Byakuya sheathed his sword and stood elegantly still as though waiting for something. Ichigo was stunned. Once he got over the surprise, he realized that Byakuya must be there for a reason. It must be something important. The Kuchiki Clan Leader never traversed the gate between worlds unless it was important.

"Karin, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Dad, something's up. I gotta go."

Isshin nodded, hiding the smile behind a serious frown.

"You go save the world. The girls and I will be safe at home when you get back. Be careful, my son."

"Come back soon, Ichigo. I'll make your favorite when you get home." Yuzu promised.

"Yeah and I'll keep an eye on Kon for you."

"Thanks, Karin."

"Hey!" Kon was offended.

Once they left, he turned to Byakuya.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

For what? Ichigo didn't know why Byakuya thought so little of what he'd done for him.

"For what you did. For savin' me and my sister."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. He had done just that. He protected Ichigo and his human sister. Why? It wasn't as though Ichigo was weak or powerless. He'd certainly gotten worse wounds than a bite from a hollow. He was only a substitute soul reaper, but he possessed power that rivaled most of the Captains in the Gotei 13. So what on Earth had possessed him to interfere? What was the uneasy feeling that crept up his spine when he saw Ichigo's back turned away from the incoming threat?

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo raised a curious eyebrow, "I wouldn't think I'd have to remind you. I am duty bound as a soul reaper to protect both the Soul Society and the World of the Living. As such, I am also duty bound to protect humans and souls alike. You and your human sister fall within that category, therefore, my purview. I merely did my job."

"Okay, well...thanks anyway. I really do appreciate it. So, I take it you're not here for chit chat. Trouble in the Seireitei?"  
Byakuya stared at him. Kurosaki Senior was right.

"You will follow me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded, following Byakuya through the Senkaimon Gate.

Too easy. He glanced at his companion as they walked through the gate. Seeing the determined look on his face irked the noble. Ichigo was far too trusting. They'd been betrayed by their own more than once before. How did he know there wasn't a scheme behind Byakuya's appearance? Not that there was, but that was beside the point. Ichigo trusted others too easily and it was how he always ended up in trouble. It's how he always managed to get hurt, both physically and mentally. That thought only annoyed Byakuya more.

Once through the gate, Ichigo looked around, bracing himself for whatever was coming. Everything seemed normal. He sensed no danger and felt no unfamiliar spiritual pressure. What was going on?

"Byakuya! What's the deal? What did you need me for?"

"This way," the noble said before flash stepping away.

Ichigo followed, keeping pace. They were headed straight for the Head Captain's office. Was he in trouble? Maybe there was an important meeting. He felt massive reiatsu in the meeting hall just ahead of them. All the Captains and seated officers must be there. It must really be important.

"This must be serious if old man Yammamoto asked for everyone." Ichigo said.

Byakuya thought about this. It was a celebration of Ichigo's birth. He was a protector of innocence, the hero of the winter war and a dear friend of the Soul Society. So, he would not lie.

"It is very serious," Byakuya confirmed, hiding a small smirk.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, steeling himself for what was coming. They didn't usually involve him unless it was Earth shattering.

"This is as far as I go. They are waiting for you inside."

Byakuya stood aside and clasped his hands behind him. He closed his eyes and Ichigo stared horrified. He wasn't going in with him. He gulped, placed his hands flat on the large wooden doors and pushed them open.

"SURPRISE!" was bellowed in unison as every one of his friends, soul reaper and human alike, smiled brightly at him. A large Happy Birthday banner hung over the hall. Confetti and streamers were falling in a shower of orange, white and black. There was food, cake, presents and laughter.

Rukia stepped forward with Renji, Uryu, Orihime and Chad.

"Happy Birthday, Ichigo!"

Ichigo was stunned. He never had a clue. No one, not even Byakuya let on anything. Speaking of, he turned to face the noble.

"Why?"

"I did not do this, Kurosaki. You have your friends to thank."

"But why would you help...I mean...you never..." Byakuya had him completely speechless.

Byakuya took in the disbelief and pure astonishment. He thought carefully about his response, and for the first time, his eyes soften as he met Ichigo's honey brown ones.

"It is an important celebration. It is a pleasure to honor the hero of the Soul Society by celebrating his birth. Without you, Ichigo Kurosaki, we would not be here."

Byakuya bowed to him. Holy cow. The Kuchiki Clan Leader bowed to him, a human. This was a day to remember.

"Wow, thanks."

"Think nothing of it." Byakuya waved it off, "Happy Birthday, Ichigo Kurosaki."

It was one of the best nights of his life. It was filled to the brim with food, fun and laughter. Smiles as far as the eye could see. He got to see all his friends. Even old man Yammamoto wished him a Happy Birthday and presented him with a small gift. Unohana made a mind blowing feast, Yumi's cake was to die for, and the firework display Kukaku and Ganju planned topped off the night. He stepped outside into the night air and took a deep, satisfied breath.

"Kurosaki-sama?"

"Yeah."

A man bearing the Kuchiki crest approached him and handed him a small, thin package wrapped in silver paper. He accepted it and the man bowed, "Happy Birthday, Kurosaki-sama. Kuchiki-sama sends his best wishes."

Another bow and the man was gone before Ichigo could even respond. He opened the gift and his jaw dropped, a smile spreading over his face as he flipped through the pages of a book. It was a collection of sheet music. He loved music and couldn't wait to play something. He didn't know how Byakuya knew, but he was more than grateful.

"You're the best, Byakuya. Thank you." He whispered on the wind and turned to rejoin the party.

Best Night Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**His Duty as a Brother**

It was several months before Ichigo was able to return to the Soul Society. He'd had the best birthday and strengthened bonds with all his friends. He loved his gifts and his friends so much. Byakuya's gift he treasured most. Very few people knew about his love of music. It touched him that the Captain took the time to investigate him enough to get him something special.

In secret, when he was home alone, he spent more time playing music. Byakuya's gift gave him a reason to take out his guitar and dabble with his mother's violin. Time seemed to fly. It was months later when he finally returned to the Soul Society to visit.

"Ichigo!"

"Rukia!" He smiled as she greeted him excitedly.

"You have perfect timing. You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Why? What's up?"

"I'm losing my freaking mind. According to the clan elders, I'm of age to marry. They want me to choose a suitor to be my husband."

Ichigo backed up, "Don't look at me. I'm not gonna marry you."

Rukia giggled, "I don't expect you to. Besides, you're my best friend. That's not why I'm happy to see you."

They started walking to find a place to sit and talk. As they walked, Ichigo started to notice the eyes that followed them and the cat calls being thrown at Rukia.

"What's with them?"

"That's why I'm glad you're here. Those are my suitors."

"All of them?"

"Yes. Honestly, it's getting ridiculous. I can't go anywhere without being followed and propositioned a dozen times. It's so annoying."

"I can see how that might get old." Ichigo agreed.

"Usually, Renji is with me, but he has squad duties today that can't be put off. So, maybe you can help me have a quiet day. They usually leave me alone when Renji's around. Should be the same if you stay with me."

He laughed, "Sure, no sweat," He paused and thought about her problem, "Has it occurred to you that if you just chose one, all this attention would go away?" He asked as they entered a tavern and ordered drinks at the bar before taking a seat at a booth in the back.

When they were seated, she rolled her eyes, "Please. I have standards."

Ichigo just laughed.

"Seriously, look at them. They only want to marry me because of my rank and status. They don't love me. They love that I'm a Kuchiki."

Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"Renji said he needed to finish up a few things, then he would meet up with us later. He'll know where to find us. We can just wait here until he's done." Rukia informed him.

"It's cool."

"So what have you been up to lately? There hasn't been much hollow activity in Karakura Town."

"Not much. I'll be graduating soon."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Yeah, otherwise, just studying and hanging with the gang."

"How is everyone? I really need to make time to visit. I miss everyone. Renji does too."

"They're good. Not much changes. Orihime worries over everyone as usual and is studying to be a cook."

Rukia spit out her drink and stared at him.

"I know. I don't know what we're going to do if she passes her entrance exam to the cooking school. You know she'll ask us to taste her assignments."

Rukia gulped, knowing exactly how unique and dangerous Orihime's cooking was.

"Uryu aced all his classes, so he has his pick of collages. He'll take after his father, of course. I doubt Ryuken would allow any different."

"Yeah. He's a strict man, but he loves Uryu. Has he asked Orihime out yet?"

"Yeah. They are really perfect for each other."

"What about Sado?"

"Chad...well he's Chad. Big, quiet and talented. He's been playing with his band more often these days."

"I see."

"Kon is going crazy without you, as usual."

Rukia laughed at that. It drew the attention of a few men in the tavern that were always following her around.

"You could always marry Kon. You know he loves you." Ichigo joked.

That only made Rukia laugh even harder, her smile drawing curious and jealous glances.

"Oh, could you imagine?"

"I can and it's disturbing," he cringed, the smirk never leaving his face, "or," he turned serious, "You could just tell Renji how you fell and stop torturing the man."

"I don't torture him."

"Yes, you do. He's crazy about you and you get so close, then throw him back in the friend zone."

Rukia blushed, "I...I don't mean to."

"So, you admit it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ichigo gave her a disbelieving look over his mug.

"Okay, okay. I'll admit it. I...I really really like Renji."

He rolled his eyes, "You love him. Admit the truth. You can't think of being with anyone else. Why do you think it's taken this long to get married anyhow? You waited so long, it forced your clan elders to push you into it."

"Yes. Okay. I love Renji." She whispered, embarrassed by her own confession.

" 'Bout time."

"I just don't want to make things awkward. We've been best friends all our life. We went to the Academy together."

"Exactly; Renji's waited long enough." Ichigo grinned, "He's very attached to you, for obvious reasons."

"I'm just as attached."

"Then end this madness. Tell Renji the truth and get married already."

"I suppose you have a point." Rukia rest her hand on Ichigo's, "Thank you."

Growls and angry whispers circulated around the small crowd in the bar.

"No problem."

"Ni-san won't object; at least I don't think he will."

At the mention of Byakuya, Ichigo was reminded of his birthday once more.

"I'm sure he won't mind at all."

"You've been a big help. I owe you."

"Nah."

"Hey Rukia!" A voice called, then came closer, "Wanna join me for a drink?"

The man leaned suggestively against their table.

"Not today, thank you. I'm spending time with a friend." She smiled politely.

The soul reaper spared Ichigo a glance, "Come on, Rukes. Just one?"

"I've already said no."

"Tch, suit yourself."

He walked away angrily, then two more passed their table and greeted her.

"Hey Rukia."

She rolled her eyes, "Hello."

Ichigo just laughed. Their server refilled their drinks. After a few minutes of conversation, the server came back with yet another drink for Rukia.

"From the gentleman at the end." She gestured toward the opposite end of the bar.

"No, thank you. I've had plenty. I don't want it to go to waste. Please return it to him."

"Very well."

Rukia slapped Ichigo for laughing again, "I'm telling you. It's non-stop."

"You certainly have your hands full. I'll be right back."

He excused himself to use the facilities. When he returned, the man who had sent the drink was hovering over her. He was tall, with frosted hair. He seemed handsome enough, but the look on Rukia's face told him the man either didn't possess a personality, or had a shitty one. Rukia looked annoyed and a little uncomfortable.

"Don't be that way Rukia. You know I would be a good match for you. I'd take very good care of you. You can't really do better." The man boasted.

Ichigo shook his head. What a pompous ass. Rukia hated guys like that. He decided to save her from the nuisance.

"Hey, Rukia. When does Renji get done?" He interrupted, pulling the man's attention off of his friend.

"Should be soon. You wanna go to squad six and wait for him there?" She suggested.

"Yeah, why not? Let's get some air." He agreed, following her lead.

She stood to leave and the other blocked her path.

"Look buddy, we were having a private conversation. An intimate conversation."

"What's intimate about it!?" Rukia shrieked.

"Sorry, uh..." The man gave his name curtly, "Right, sorry, Izanagi. I didn't mean to interrupt, but we have another friend we're supposed to meet up with."

"Let's go Ichigo." Rukia said, finally getting around the blockade of big, dumb and bothersome.

Enraged, the jealous soul reaper stepped between the friends again, "Ichigo? Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"In the flesh. Well, sort of."

"Right. You're that human substitute soul reaper."

"Right again."

He turned to address Rukia once more, "You really shouldn't associate yourself with him, Rukia. He doesn't truly belong in the Soul Society, not to mention, your brother doesn't think very highly of him."

Ichigo deflated in a second at that knowledge. Rukia caught the look of disappointment, knowing how highly Ichigo thought of her brother and quickly corrected him.

"That's not true! You don't know what you're talking about."

"It's absolutely true. He despises all the ryoka that invaded the Seireitei."

She put her hands on her hips, "My brother has never said anything like that. Ichigo, don't listen to this idiot."

The man growled at that comment. He shoved Rukia gently aside and challenged Ichigo, "Why don't you run along home to the World of the Living where you belong."

"I'll do that, just as soon as I've seen all my friends. Come on, Rukia."

He stepped in front of her as she moved around the other side, "I won't warn you again, human. Get lost!"

"I understand you're feeling a bit rejected right now, but Rukia wants to leave and you're making her very uncomfortable."

Izanagi's color went up another shade of red, "Rukia is just fine. I'll take good care of her, don't you worry about that."

"I'm not trying to start a fight. We made plans to meet another friend. Let her pass." Ichigo said, reigning in his increasing annoyance.

"And if I say no?" he was challenged once more.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Now he was getting angry.

"Step aside," He ordered, eyes dark.

"Or what?"

Ichigo flash stepped around the man, "I'll just go around you," then hooked Rukia's elbow and returned to his original spot, "We'll be on our way now."

"You bastard!"

The soul reaper unsheathed his sword and held it aloft in preparation for battle, "Let's go, Kurosaki! You and me! Right here. Right now."

"Forget it." He waved him off.

They moved to leave the bar when power came at their backs at full force. Ichigo, using his quick reflexes, pulled Zangetsu and blocked the attack. It caused two tables next to them to flip over. There were too many people inside to execute a proper defense. Too much potential for injuries. There was no way he could use his full power.

"Not here." He insisted, eyes scanning the room.

"Ha...why not? Can't handle yourself against someone as skilled as me?"

The man let off another volley, which Rukia froze.

"Stay out of this, Rukia. This is between Kurosaki and me. I'll prove to you once and for all that I'm the better match for you."

"I'm not the one you need to compete against. I don't want to marry her. Trust me, I am in no way a threat to you in that regard." Ichigo stated.

"Shut up! You're no threat to me at all. I'll show you, Rukia. No one, but me can take care of you."

"That's highly unlikely. Not if Ichigo is your opponent. Ichigo is the hero of the Winter War. He single-handedly defeated Aizen." Rukia crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Rukia..." Ichigo started. He hated all that hero stuff.

"I don't believe that for one second. No one man could defeat Aizen. It took every squad to take Aizen and his minions down."

"Then you weren't there!"

He turned to Ichigo, "Show me your power then."

"Not here."

"We're not going anywhere else."

"I've got nothing to prove to you, buddy, but if you insist on fighting me, we can't do this here."

For the last time, Ichigo and Rukia turned to leave the bar.

"Slither! Bashirisuku!"

Ichigo closed his eyes in dismay and turned around, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Come on, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo now had no choice. He pulled Zangetsu once more from his back and held its' bulk at the ready. All he needed to do was slowly edge his way outside and they could take this somewhere else. He just needed to get this idiot to follow him. The noise of the tavern died down and everyone was watching them, while a few managed to quickly escaped out the back door.

"Better call on your sword, Kurosaki. You'll want to come at me with something more than your plain zanpakuto."

"Zangetsu is always released. I don't know how to make it resume its normal state."

"What? No one can keep their zanpakuto released indefinitely." he scoffed.

"Ichigo can," a voice informed.

Turning, they saw Renji leaning against the door frame, "It's all that crazy power you harbor."

The soul reaper ground his teeth irritably. Even Lieutenant Abarai praised the human substitute soul reaper. At this rate, Rukia would never see him as anything special.

Renji grinned as Rukia joined him.

"What's this idiot doing anyway? He doesn't really think he stands any chance against Ichigo, does he?"

"He does." Rukia said plainly.

"This I gotta see. I thought something interesting was going on. Could feel Ichigo's reiastu spark in caution all the way in Division Six dojo."

Renji jumped and perched himself on one of the overturned tables to watch.

The opposing soul reaper drew his brows together in confusion, "What are you talking about? I don't feel anything at all coming from him."

Renji burst out laughing, "That's how much weaker you are compared to him. You seriously need to rethink this, pal."

Humiliated, he lashed out, "Go, Bashirisuku!"

The long, thin blade extended, then began to move like a snake. When it neared Ichigo, the tip forked into three prongs and each prong extended, then turned on Ichigo at once. Ichigo blocked all three, but cringed when something pierced his back. There was a fourth prong that forked from one of the original prongs. People scattered, trying to avoid the blades of Bashirisuku. If Ichigo fought back for real, someone would end up getting seriously hurt. He needed to get this man outside.

"Ichigo!"

As he was backing up to move outdoors, several more blades branched off from the zanpakuto to block his path. Ichigo used his flash step to keep ahead of the blades, but was always forced to move in a different direction. The blades forked and moved too quickly. By now, he was practically caged in, the sword all around him. Anymore movement would put others at risk.

"Not so tough now are ya? I gotta say; I'm not impressed Kurosaki."

Ichigo snarled. If only he could use his power. He would end this foolish game quick.

"You're no match for me, Kurosaki."

The blades moved expertly toward their target to impale him. Ichigo only had room enough to block them, well, most of them. Seven made it through. The force of the attack blew him through the wall. Thanks to his hollow, only one blade made actual contact. He winced and hissed, realizing how dangerous those blades actually were. The laceration was turning a sick looking green. Poison. Damn.

Ichigo looked up at his opponent, his inner hollow giggling madly at the prospect of battle. The blades withdrew to its owner. He was staring fearfully at Ichigo.

"You're an arrancar!"

"Far from it. I am...one of a kind!" the hollow cackled.

"Shut it, Shiro!" Ichigo demanded, "I'm a vizard."

"You're a filthy hollow!"

He whipped his zanpakuto out again, more blades branching and hurtling toward him from all angles. Renji and Rukia were trying to help, but the bastard only caged their friend in more tightly the harder they tried.

"Ichigo!"

His inner hollow was ramped up and ready to protect his King, but Ichigo pushed him down. Too many innocent people around. It was true they were finally outside, but the square was too crowded. People were milling around and shopping, going about their normal business until he came crashing through the wall. Now they were watching as he dodged attack after attack. So, instead, Shiro blocked as many as he could. The mask was cracking, little by little his protection dwindling.

"Die hollow scum!"

His finishing attack came fast, but then suddenly stopped. As his mask crumbled a bit more, leaving only half of his face protected. He looked up and saw Byakuya standing between him and his attacker. A kido barrier surrounding him.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Rukia said, stunned at her own stupidity.

The soul reaper withdrew his sword again, completely surprised by the Captain's appearance.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, Izanagi Matsura?"

The Captain knew his name. He knew his name. That was good.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is an arrancar, Sir. I was about to eradicate him from existence." He grinned proudly, expecting praise.

"Care to tell me why you thought eradicating the Hero of the Winter War was appropriate or permitted?"

The kido barrier remained, but he moved closer to examine Ichigo. He looked ill and more exhausted than he should given the time frame he'd been fighting.

"He really defeated Aizen? For real, Sir? No playing? Him?"

Byakuya gave him a puzzled look, "With his lack of power, Sir?"

Ichigo shared a look with Captain Kuchiki. The mask cracked more. Only one eye remained hollowfied.

"You are at your breaking point, Kurosaki. Let it go." Byakuya said.

"I can't. There are too many people."

"I will ensure no one is harmed. My barrier will absorb the brunt of it."

Ichigo trusted him and closed his eyes, relaxing, releasing the hold on his power. His hollow mask crumbled completely, revealing his tired face. Something imploded inside the barrier as his power released. No one was harmed as promised, but everyone in the immediate area fell to their knees, with the exception of Byakuya and Renji.

Izanagi had no words. Kurosaki wasn't fighting with all his power. This angered him more.

"Captain Kuchiki, you cannot allow Rukia to marry or even associate with Kurosaki!"

"That is for Rukia to decide. However, I was under the impression she has already chosen Lieutenant Abarai as her husband."

Ichigo grinned tiredly. Renji choked while Rukia blushed.

Byakuya returned his attention to Izanagi, "Your zanpakuto."

"Sir?" He asked, finally able to stand once more.

"Give me your zanpakuto. Now."

"I...uh..."

"Now."

He handed over Bashirisuku.

"I will be confiscating this. You are to report to your Captain immediately. That would be Urahara, would it not?"

Since Kisuke's re-instatement, Byakuya learned to be more civil and grew to, at least, appreciate the man's talents.

"Yes, Sir."

"He'll not take kindly to your attempt to kill his friend and former student."

Izanagi cringed. Captain Urahara seemed sweet and harmless, but underneath was a vicious, conniving and manipulative man.

"I shall be informing the Head Captain as well."

Izanagi gulped. Double trouble.

"As for my sister, you never stood a chance. You are dismissed."

The chastised soul reaper sped away. Byakuya turned to Ichigo, "You need mending. Renji, take him to squad four. I'll inform Unohana you'll be there soon."

"Thank you, Ni-san." Rukia hugged her brother. That was something else that was new.

"You are most welcome."

Unohana was like a mother-hen. She tended to him non-stop for several hours, chasing away all of his friends that came to visit, claiming he needed more rest. When night fell, he was finally allowed a visitor.

Byakuya entered, "Feeling better, Kurosaki?"  
"Yeah. Honestly, I was feeling better ages ago."

"You know Captain Unohana is a little over-protective where you're concerned." Byakuya reminded him.

"I'm still not sure if that's a good or bad thing." Ichigo laughed.

Byakuya gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for stepping in back there, Byakuya. I couldn't, in good conscience, fight with my real power."

"I know that all too well. You did the right thing."

"Not that I'm ungrateful, but why did you?"

"I felt Rukia's worry and fear."

"You came for her," Ichigo said, understanding.

Why did he sound so disappointed?

"She is my sister. It is my duty as her brother to protect her and ensure her happiness," Ichigo nodded, "Something I learned from you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo chuckled, remembering when he scolded the noble on Sokyoku Hill.

"Therefore, it was my pleasure to also protect those important to her. I could not bear to see Rukia brought to tears."

"Where is Rukia? I was hoping to see her and Renji soon."

"I came to check on your because they are currently busy meeting with the elders about their nuptials."

" 'Bout time, don't you think?"  
"Indeed."

There was an awkward silence that hung between them. Neither one knew what else to say.

"Well, see that you get better soon. I've no doubt you'll be needed for the wedding preparations."

"Yeah. Thanks again."

"Till then."

Byakuya gave a nod, then slipped from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**His Duty as a Mentor**

"Ichi-ni, how long will you be gone this time? You just returned from your last visit only a month ago."

"I know, Yuzu, but this is a summons from Urahara. I have to go." Ichigo said, understanding why she was so reluctant to let him leave.

"How long?" She pouted.

It still amazed him how childlike she could be. If it had been anyone else, he would've postponed his trip, but Urahara was different. He owed him a lot and couldn't say no. He hated to leave Yuzu when she was like this, but he had no choice.

He patted her head with a large, comforting hand, "I don't know, but I promise to send you Hell butterflies as often as I can to keep you updated."

She deflated, but then smiled sweetly at him, "Okay, Ichi-ni. As long as you don't forget."

"Cross my heart." He grinned and ruffled her hair, making her cry out in annoyance for messing up her hair.

"Wait! Ichigo! You're not leaving without me!" A small voice bellowed as a tiny lion plush toy came hopping down the stairs.

Karin, gritting her teeth at Kon's ear piercing cries, batted the toy across the room toward her brother, where it latched onto Ichigo's face.

The girls laughed while Ichigo pulled at the toy, growling under the plushy belly, "Kon! Get off me!"

"Take me with you. My dear, sweet Rukia awaits."

Finally managing to pry Kon off and toss him onto the couch, Ichigo pulled himself from his body. He really liked the fact that he didn't have to use Kon anymore. The gift he was given by Urahara to make the process easier was really working out well. That man could invent anything. It was remarkable.

"No, you're staying her."

He gave his sisters hugs, "Tell Dad about the summons."

"We will." They chimed together.

"Take me with you!"

"Kon, you realize she's married now, right?" Ichigo asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Kon folded his tiny arms, "Hmph."

"You are hopeless. I'm sorry, Kon. I can't take you with me. You have to stay here. I won't have time to babysit you."

Ichigo didn't wait for a response and quickly flash stepped all the way to Urahara's shop. I was being run by the children now. Tessai supervised, but for the most part, he continued Urahara's experiments in his absence. They permitted him access to the Senkaimon Gate and entered the Seireitei on the opposite side.

Thanks to his very persuasive request, Urahara was released from his ban of the Soul Society. In light of all the empty positions, old Yamamoto agreed that Urahara should be re-instated and resume his rank of Captain. He was appointed to former Captain Ichimaru's Squad Three, though he bickered and complained daily about wanting his former Squad Twelve back. He even went so far as to be disappointed that Captain Kurotsuchi hadn't perished during the winter war.

"Welcome back, Ichigo," Izuru, Urahara's Lieutenant said politely with a friendly smile.

"Hey Kira!" Ichigo returning the gesture.

"The Captain was in a meeting. I was sent to greet you."

Ichigo nodded and they began the walk back to Squad Three.

"How is everything going? You doing okay?"

"Yes. I really like Captain Urahara. He's a bit eccentric, but kind enough."

"Can't argue with you there, just don't let him talk you into being part of one of his experiments."

They laughed as they entered the main hall and made their way toward Kisuke's office.

"Honestly, as much as he goes on about that sort of thing, he hasn't really had the time."

They entered the office and Urahara was waiting for them.

"Ichigo, nice to see you."

Kisuke opened wide and pulled Ichigo into a hug. This was something new that started since the end of the war. He wasn't the only one. Yoruichi, Ukitake, Kyoraku and a few others joined in on the new trend as well. He couldn't explain why there was a change in behavior, but he never said anything. He didn't hate it. It just took some getting used to.

"You too. Glad to see you got your job back. I'm happy for you, Kisuke."

"Thanks to you, though it's not **really** my old job. I wasn't able to get my old posting."

"Still. You deserve to be here and as a Captain. So I'm glad." Ichigo insisted.

"Yes, well. Thanks again for that."

"So, what's this all about?"

"Ah. Yes, I just finished a meeting with the Head Captain. It was agreed that you were magnificent during our time of need, but you still lack one very key skill. I would like you to complete your training."

"You want me to go to the Academy? Now?"

"No, of course not. You are well beyond anything they could teach you there. I have asked Captain Kuchiki to teach you kido."

Ichigo's eyes brightened, "Oh? He didn't have a problem with that?"

"Not at all, especially since Old Yama made it an order." Urahara smiled his mysterious smile.

Ichigo sighed, "Why aren't you teaching me? You're a kido master."

"I am indeed, but I simply haven't the time. Kuchiki is currently strengthening his own squads kido skills, so you will be joining their training sessions."

"Yeah, okay. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Ichigo."

"Could you send word to my family and give them an estimated time frame? The girls are curious as to how long I'm going to be here. I'll send them butterflies every so often to update them, but they would appreciate knowing how long you want me to stay and for what."

"I will do that. I doubt it will be as long as you think. You are a quick learner. I have faith in your abilities and your desire to learn."

"Thanks."

"Report your progress to me every week. That will help me decided if I need you longer."

"Will do. See ya," Ichigo gave a sloppy salute with two fingers and left the office.

Izuru turned to address his Captain, "Do you really think it was a good idea to get his hopes up. I took kido at the Academy. It took months just to learn the incantations, and even longer for the practical lessons."

"You have never seen Ichigo when he is focused. Whether it be his human studies or his shinigami training, the kid learns quick. I only ever had to show him something a few times before he had it mastered. I have every confidence this will be no different."

Izuru looked unconvinced, but nodded anyway.

Ichigo checked in on the friends he could find, then made his way to Division Six. He knocked on Byakuya's office door, but it was empty. He found him in the yard, watching his squad members train. Ichigo stopped just short of the porch and watched the Captain for a few minutes. Byakuya walked the perimeter of the yard, commenting on each members performance. He reprimanded two who let their attack kidos go crazy. It was safe to say Byakuya was strict, but fair.

Byakuya felt eyes on him the second Ichigo arrived, but he let it go for the moment. When Ichigo didn't move, he let him know he was aware of his arrival.

"Do you intend to join us, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Startled from his thoughts, Ichigo approached the Captain.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Got lost in my head."

"So, you wish to learn kido?" The noble asked, finally facing his newest charge.

"Urahara said he wants me to complete my training," Byakuya looked disappointed at this, "But I've wanted to learn for ages. I was going to ask you about a dozen times, but some battle or other always took priority."

Ichigo watched the noble's face. That information seemed to satisfy him. Perhaps he was reluctant to teach unwilling students. Ichigo shook his head. It didn't matter.

Byakuya had hoped that this was something Ichigo wanted to learn. He was actually looking forward to teaching him kido, though he would never admit that aloud. All through Ichigo's growth, he was astonished at how quickly his power progressed. He wondered more than once what Ichigo was like during his intense training with Urahara Kisuke.

"Kido is a very necessary skill to know. It can only improve your already formidable battle techniques." Byakuya informed.

Ichigo grinned like a fool at the compliment. It felt good to know that the great Captain Kuchiki thought he was formidable in battle.

"Sounds great. Where do I start?"

"With basics," he shook his head when Ichigo complained, "You'll need to learn control. You finally managed to control your reiatsu, now you will need to apply that same control to kido."

"Fine...okay."

"Kido is the use of your spirit energy outwardly in offense or defense instead of channeling it into your zanpakuto."

"Understood."

"Today you will meditate to harness your power into a ball of light in your hand. Use your newfound control to keep it solid and steadily lit for a full hour."

Ichigo, shocked, "You're serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Byakuya held in a smile as he watched Ichigo struggle with this information. He knew Ichigo was more about action and it probably bothered him he wasn't diving right in. He waited for Ichigo to reign in his annoyance with the slow start he was going to have to endure.

"Sit on the porch and meditate. I'll be keeping an eye on you. Once you're able to keep it lit a full hour, we will move onto the next step. If you fail to succeed before training ends for the day, you will resume tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay."

Ichigo sat cross-legged on the porch and applied the same idea he used when they invaded the Seireitei to form the ball of light. Byakuya resumed his walk around the yard, all the while keeping a trained eye on Ichigo.

He watched as Ichigo struggled to meditate. He always did have trouble clearing his mind. It took him an hour just to relax enough to concentrate on the task at hand. Ichigo seemed to be more interested in the training going on around him. Eventually, Ichigo managed to create the ball of light. First, he was able to keep it well lit for long periods of time, but then he would lose control of his reiatsu, causing the ball to grow too big and his power to spike. This would interrupt the others training in the yard, because they would be on knees due to his intense spirit pressure.

"Kurosaki! Concentrate!" Byakuya ordered him, using his kido barrier to confine his crazy spiritual pressure.

"Sorry. I'm trying." Ichigo apologized, the ball of light disappearing with a pop.

Byakuya turned to see his squad staring at Ichigo, "Resume your drills!"

As they continued, they glanced at Ichigo warily. Ichigo furrowed his brow in frustration. He regained control of his reiatsu, but then was unable to form the ball of light for more than a few minutes. At one point, due to exhaustion, Shiro offered to help for a while and started to slip the mask onto Ichigo's face by himself. It only happened twice, and both times Byakuya was there with his zanpakuto to crack the mask, causing it to crumble immediately into Ichigo's lap and disappear.

After Ichigo's third break, Byakuya decided maybe it was time to intervene.

"You are not concentrating."

"Not true. It's just...this stuff is hard for me."

"You mean using your mind instead of brute force?"

"That's not fair." Ichigo snapped.

"I shudder to know what your marks were like in school." Byakuya resumed watching his squads progress, arms folded over his chest.

"I'm third in my class," Ichigo frowned.

"My apologies," Byakuya said, surprised. He never would have guessed the boy was so studious.

"Then this should be child's play for you," Byakuya challenged.

That was exactly how Ichigo took that statement. Within the next hour, Ichigo finally kept the ball of light lit, that is, until Renji showed up, distracting him from his task.

"Damnit, Renji!"

"What?" Ichigo just glared at him, "What are you doing anyhow?"

"Training."

"Doesn't look like training."

"It's for kido. I'm supposed to be meditating."

"Ooh...tough break. Kido isn't easy. I'm not real good at it myself." Renji admitted, scratching the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Which is why you will be training with everyone else, Lieutenant Abarai."

Renji chuckled, "Yes, Captain."

Before he could leave, "How's married life?" Ichigo asked, glimpsing his wedding band.

"Pretty good. Never been happier to tell you the truth."

"Good to hear."

"Lieutenant," Byakuya said sternly.

Renji turned and assured his Captain he heard him.

"We'll talk later," he whispered to his friend.  
"Yeah."

Byakuya returned to address Ichigo, "Again, Kurosaki. You were moments from success."

Ichigo sighed, but started again. By the time Byakuya called it quits, Ichigo was satisfied that he'd succeeded in task. He was tired, mentally and physically. Meditating was difficult and it took a lot out of you. The members said goodbye to him, though a few seemed annoyed by his presence.

"You got a place to stay, Ichigo?" Renji asked when he was ready to leave.

"Not yet."

Byakuya joined them, "Well done, Kurosaki. I have to admit, I half expected you would be continuing your meditation tomorrow."

"Thanks, Byakuya."

The noble frowned, "While you are in my care, you will address me as Captain."

"My bad. Thank you, Captain."

He nodded his approval.

Renji pulled his attention again, "So, you can stay with me if you want."

"Not living with Rukia yet?" Ichigo teased.

"Yeah. We're one big, happy family in the Kuchiki Manor." He laughed.

"Oh...is Bya...I mean the Captain alright with me spending the night?"

Byakuya nodded, "There is more than enough room. I'll have quarters made up for you."

"Thanks. I'll find somewhere else by the end of the day tomorrow. I'm gonna be here until training is over."

"No need. Stay as long as you need. Rukia would never let me live it down if I turned out one of her best friends."

They shared a smile, both pausing a moment to process the effect each had on the other. They then walked to the manor together.

Three days later, he was finally allowed to participate in the practical training. He spent the last three days reading and writing each incantation, which he committed to memory. Byakuya and Renji were both very impressed. The kido incantations were difficult and there were tons of them. Some, mainly the healing spells, didn't have incantations, but he was confident he could do them.

He was told by Renji that most people were required to study kido incantations for several months before they were able to memorize them all. Ichigo wasn't third in his class for nothing.

Byakuya took over keeping Urahara well informed, insisting Ichigo didn't need to be bothered with tedious tasks, but he didn't intercede when he told him he was sending butterflies to his family. Byakuya would never take that from him. Urahara was pleased with Ichigo's progress.

"Did you know how quickly Ichigo would absorb information during his lessons?" Byakuya asked him.

Urahara fanned himself as he spoke, "You have no idea what he is truly capable of. I don't even think I am aware of his full potential. As I told Izuru a few days ago, I only ever had to show Ichigo something a few times before he mastered it. Right before his initial invasion of the Seireitei, I only trained him on battle technique for a single day, the rest was experience."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"That's it, Kuchiki. One day. After that, I just pushed him over and over and over again to his breaking point. I would give him a break and then push him again. After that, Yoruichi trained him to achieve Bankai. Same thing. She showed him what he needed to do once, then let him push himself until his breaking point again. Zangetsu took over training him until now. I'm telling you, Kuchiki, I don't think his potential has a limit."

The more Urahara told him, the more he wished he'd been a part of Ichigo's previous training. Kisuke left. He didn't want Ichigo to see him and think he was checking up on him. Ichigo didn't like being looked after like that.

Byakuya watched him enter the yard. Eyes followed him. He noticed that their feelings about him had changed over the last few days. Some still admired him, others were starting to resent him. The ones that showed animosity toward him were already on Byakuya's radar. They resorted to sneering, flashing rude gestures and mild bullying. Byakuya stopped it when he could, but he wasn't able to catch everything. They were getting annoyed by all the special attention their Captain and Lieutenant were giving him. His quick progress wasn't helping either.

"Good afternoon, Captain. Renji. Practicals today, right?"

"Yes. Everyone pair off." He saw a few devious looks cast in Ichigo's direction, "Renji, you have Kurosaki."

He chose Renji because he was certain the others would use the little experience they did have using kido to bully Ichigo more. However, doing so created a whole new problem. Complaints rose rapidly from several members.

"Silence!"

"Come on, Ichigo." Renji pulled his friend to a corner away from the other squad members.

"Maybe you should help someone else. I'm just visiting for a bit." Ichigo said, standing his ground. He didn't mind practicing on his own.

"Don't do us any favors, Kurosaki!" one member yelled.

"Tora!" Renji growled, the member looking sufficiently chastised.

"Just because your Captain's pet..." The accusation hung between them.

"Satsuki! That's enough!"

"It's okay, Renji." Ichigo assured him.

Satsuki pushed his way between the other members to face Ichigo.

"Captain's pet and Lieutenant Abarai's best friend. Are you capable of doing anything on your own?"

"I can manage quite a bit on my own." Ichigo answered, slightly offended that the man thought he was getting preferential treatment.

"I'll bet." He said, sarcasm heard very clear.

"Don't believe him?" Byakuya asked, surprised since most of the squad felt Ichigo's power spike the day he lost control during his meditation.

"Honestly, Captain. Not really."

"Were you not here when his power was released uncontrollably?"

"I was. That was one time. I don't think he can do that all the time. That was a fluke."

"A fluke?"

"Yes, Sir."

Renji and Byakuya shared a look, "Very well. Renji. I want you to spar with Satsuki. Everyone, out of the yard. You will show me what true power is."

Satsuki looked ecstatic. Not many were permitted to fight the seated officers. He saw this as the perfect opportunity to show them what he could really do. He was so undervalued and misunderstood. They never utilized him the way he should be. This was his chance to prove that he could be useful to them.

Renji had him beat in minutes.

"Satsuki, you have failed to defeat Lieutenant Abarai. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I uh...I'm sorry, Captain."

"This is your last chance to show me true power. Draw your weapon."

"Against you, Captain?" Byakuya nodded, "I'm...I mean...I couldn't." Satsuki back-pedaled.

"Ichigo!"

"Captain?" Ichigo remembered to say.

"You will spar against Lieutenant Abarai next."

"About damn time," Renji cheered excitedly, pulling Zabimaru from its sheath again, "We haven't done this in ages."

Ichigo grinned, then looked to Byakuya. The noble understood what he was silently asking. Ichigo wanted to know his boundaries.

"Shikais only. You two tend to go too far even for a friendly competition."

Renji rolled his eyes, Aww, come on, Captain. You take all the fun out of it."

Byakuya gave him a pointed look, making sure he understood his restrictions.

They got into it immediately, conforming to their set boundaries as Byakuya instructed. They sparred on equal ground for nearly thirty minutes before Byakuya called the tie.

"You failed to beat, Lieutenant Abarai. Draw your weapon, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Byakuya stood, blade held at the ready. Ichigo smirked and drew Zangetsu again.

Satsuki stepped forward and pulled Ichigo's arm down, and away from his Captain.

"Are you nuts?" He asked, "You got a death wish or something?"

Before Ichigo could answer, the noble answered for him, "He's beaten me before."

Ichigo was stunned. It meant something that Byakuya admitted that fact. He was a noble clan leader and proud Captain of the Gotei Thirteen. Byakuya was doing something very noble for Ichigo by admitting that to one of his own subordinates. It made Ichigo admire the man even more.

Satsuki's eyes grew wide. Beat their Captain?

"You're just saying that." he said, his voice shaking.

Byakuya decided showing him would be more effective. He began, Ichigo following his lead. They played flash step games for a few minutes. The noble doubted the others could follow their movements. Onlookers couldn't tell who was faster. Satsuki grew angrier and more jealous as the minutes ticked away. Renji watched his brother-in-law and best friend spar, but also kept a close eye on Satsuki. They'd had this problem with the man before. He underestimated others. He had poor social skills. He was hoping this would get through to him.

Satsuki glared at Ichigo, following his movements as best he could. Ichigo Kurosaki didn't belong here. Not in the Seireitei and certainly not in the Soul Society. Just because he was a little lucky in keeping pace with their Captain and Lieutenant, he thought he was on the same level. He needed to be reminded of his place. He was a human. Nothing more.

As Ichigo flash stepped around, Satsuki circled their progress. He needed to be far enough away from Renji in order to exact his brand of justice. Once he was on the opposite side of the yard, feigning interest in Ichigo's fighting style, he waited and chose the right moment to interfere.

Byakuya sent off an attack, knowing Ichigo would easily dodge it as he had dozens of times before, but Satsuki used his kido to block Ichigo's escape in the opposite direction. So, Byakuya redirected his attack at the last second, allowing Ichigo to properly dodge his blades. If Satsuki was going to play unfairly, Byakuya would even the score by counteracting his interference. After three failed attempts to mess with Ichigo's flow, Satsuki lost his temper. Using an attack kido, he sent a fiery beam at the unsuspecting substitute soul reaper.

Byakuya dashed in front of it without thinking about what it meant and all but slapped it aside with his sword.

Satsuki stepped back, cowering under Byakuya's angry presence.

"Captain..."

"Enough," Ichigo stopped as Byakuya approached his disobedient squad member, "While Ichigo Kurosaki is here, he is a member of this squad. You will treat him with the same respect you give your fellow members. Attack him again without provocation and you will be suspended. "

"Captain..."

"Clearly you have learned nothing from this display of his power. He was instrumental in the winter war. He has saved more lives in the course of the last two years than I can even count, but that is not why he is here. Kurosaki is here to learn. I expected more from a member of my squad. You are dismissed."

Satsuki made to argue further, but Renji gave him the death stare. Any more resistance would not end well. Ichigo watched the dejected man leave.

"You didn't have to do that. I really don't care what he thinks...what any of them think."

"It is my duty as your mentor to teach you and protect you. I expect the same behavior of all my subordinates, including you. While you are here, you are to abide by the rules of this division and respect your fellow members."

Ichigo playfully saluted him, "Yes, Sir."

Byakuya kept a closer eye on Ichigo for the remaining weeks. Ichigo might not care what they thought of him or how they reacted toward him, but the noble did. He would make sure no one else caused him anymore trouble. One measure to ensure his safety was to always pair him with a seated officer, but he made certain to change his partner every day. Clearly, they thought pairing him with Renji was preferential treatment.

Byakuya watched proudly as Ichigo's kido skills progressed more and more each day. It was as Urahara said. Ichigo only had to be shown something once or twice and then he only got better and better with practice. The experience he gained over the following weeks was more than enough to strengthen his skills. He was timid at first, then gained confidence with each session. His kido was powerful too, just as the noble expected given his spiritual pressure, but because he mastered the incantations so perfectly and his dictation so flawless; his kido also displayed a sense of grace and beauty.

By the end of the three weeks, Ichigo was well on his way to perfecting his kido skills. Byakuya was very pleased with Ichigo's achievement. On the last day of training, Urahara was invited to witness the final test, which he passed with outstanding marks from both Byakuya and Kisuke.

"Well done, Ichigo. In fact, better than expected, as usual."

"Captain Urahara is correct. You have shown remarkable growth."

"And we both have you to thank, Kuchiki-kun." Urahara praised the noble.

"Think nothing of it. As his mentor, it is my pleasure to see my student succeed. I expect you to continue practicing even after you return to the World of the Living."

"I promise. I'll keep honing my skills. Maybe by the time I see you again, I'll be able to cast them without the words. I won't let my skills get rusty."

Byakuya nodded his approval, "If there is nothing else, I have a meeting with the clan elders."

They watched him dash away.

"You may return home now if you wish. Thank you for indulging me and my request."

"No problem, Kisuke. Anything for you after all you've done for me. Besides, I always wanted to learn."

"Tell your father and the others I send them my best."

"Will do. Thank you for everything. Both of you." He said to Kisuke and Renji, "Take care of yourselves."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so there is something I want to go over before you get started on this chapter. I chose duty as a man for this title. It is equivalent to being human. Most humans, and I emphasize the word most, would not simply ignore someone who was sick or hurt. It is only natural to help those weaker than ourselves. It's one of the things that makes us human. Since Byakuya is instead a soul from the Soul Society, I couldn't call this duty as a human. So I chose man. I just wanted to make sure you understood my reasoning.**

 **Anyhow, enough of my rambling, I'll let you get back to reading. Enjoy!**

 **His Duty as a Man**

Byakuya's mood turned foul lately. Everyone, even the Head Captain took notice to the change in his usually calm demeanor. Renji spent three months walking on eggshells. It seemed that just about any little thing could set him off. It was very strange that the normally stoic and calm Captain lashed out in random spouts of anger. Even in battle the Captain was known for his level-headed composure. This was completely out of character.

One month ago, they were subjected to another kido training session. He claimed it was to review what they'd learned four months ago during the weeks when Ichigo joined the squad to train. During one of their sessions, someone accidently mispronounced an incantation. The entire squad was then made to endure an hour long lecture on enunciation and proper dictation, claiming that no one within the unit showed any grace.

A few weeks after that incident, there was another where he blew up at Captain Urahara for no apparent reason. To make matters worse, he kept running into Kisuke multiple times throughout the week. Every time, Urahara braced himself for another outburst of anger and frustration.

At any mention, usually by Rukia or Renji, of the World of the Living, Byakuya became either agitated or depressed. Once in the morning during breakfast, Byakuya snapped at the kitchen staff for serving a bowl full of fruit containing oranges in it.

"I'm tellin' ya, he's getting weirder every day," Renji said during one of his rare nights out.

Hisagi, Kira, Rangiku, Rukia, Ikkaku and Yumichika were sitting with him at the bar. They drank and listened to Renji's multiple examples of odd behavior on Kuchiki's part.

Rukia nodded, "I thought Ni-san was sick."

"Maybe he is," Kira agreed.

She shook her head, "No. I already asked Unohana to check in on him. He snapped at her for invading his privacy and claimed he was just fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Sometimes people just need to be grouchy," Rangiku added between hiccups, "Like Toshiro."

They shook their heads. She was such a light weight. Drunk already after only three drinks.

After chugging his beer, Ikkaku stated off-handedly, "Maybe he just needs to get laid. Ever think of that?"

Yumichika smacked him on the shoulder, while the others stared at him a bit disturbed. He stopped mid gulp of the new beer he was handed.

"What?"

"Ikkaku. That was inappropriate and of no help here." Rukia scolded him.

"All I'm saying is the man's a camel. His wife died how many years ago?"

"It's still a sore subject for Ni-san." Rukia defended her brother.

"Well, he needs to get over it. Find someone new."

Hisagi had been quiet for some time, mulling over the facts as he listened. "I believe he may have already found someone," he mused as he pulled the label off his bottle.

Rukia sat up and leaned back so she could see him clearly around the others that sat between them, "What do you mean?"

Renji did the same, "You see him with somebody, Hisagi?"

"Haven't you?" They didn't understand. Had they missed something? "Think about what you just told us. Who has he been around lately? Think of the things you mentioned that cause him distress."

They ticked off the things that riled the noble.

"Urahara. The World of the Living." Rangiku started.

Kira picked up the list, "Kido incantations and training."

Yumichika finished it, " Oranges."

Rukia and Renji blinked dumfounded, then in unison exclaimed, "Oh my god, it's Ichigo!"

Ikkaku choked, spitting out his beer, "WHAT!?"

"Everything we just mentioned...Ichigo is connected to them all."

They stared at each other. It was true, Ichigo was indeed connected to each piece of evidence. He was there at the kido lessons several months ago. He had bright orange hair. He lived in the World of the Living and Urahara was his mentor. It all fit. Ichigo was the cause of Byakuya's distress.

They mulled this information over in their minds. Rukia and Renji were already silently plotting how to get the pair together. To their great relief, with the exception of Ikkaku who still seemed to be in shock, the others didn't seem to mind in the least. Renji summoned a butterfly suddenly and started whispering to it.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked.

"Sending Ichigo a request for him and his friends to join us for the weekend."

Rukia brightened, "You're brilliant. This weekend is perfect. It's the family get together. It'll be like a dry run for them. The elders will be there and everything. Oh, how perfect."

"Why the others? Shouldn't it just be the two of them? If his human friends come along, won't that keep them from being alone?"

"More like a back-up plan for us. If they end up getting together this weekend, then we can hang out with them and let the couple be alone." Rukia smiled devilishly, "And if they don't get together, we can get the others to help us."

"You two are evil." Kira claimed, "Remind me never to introduce you to my girlfriend if I ever get one."

"Where are you two going? The dinner is about to start." Byakuya asked as he watched the newlyweds head for the door.

Preparing for the family dinner had been a nightmare. Byakuya's mood was darkening quick. Dealing with the elders for clan business was bad enough. Having them in the manor for a private, family function was unnerving and unwelcome at the moment. He finally got everything perfect. He would not allow his sister or his brother-in-law to ruin it.

"We have guests arriving. Remember? There will be four extra people. I told you about this, Ni-san."

He didn't remember, but then she knew how to manipulate him into getting what she wanted.

"Knock, knock." A familiar voice rang out from the door.

Byakuya froze. He looked around his sister to see Ichigo Kurosaki and his three human friends hovering by the door. It was like all the weight and stress he'd been hanging onto over the last few months just fell from his shoulders. He didn't know why, but seeing the substitute soul reaper gave him a sense of ease. He relaxed for the first time in a long time.

"Sorry we're late. It's my fault." Ichigo said sheepishly.

That was the first indication something was wrong. The next was the way his energy felt. It was off. When he stepped further inside the house, Byakuya frowned. His aura was strange to him and his spiritual pressure was fluctuating. There was a thin film of sweat starting to form on his brow. Ichigo was getting sick and if it was showing up on his soul form, then he was very sick. This concerned Byakuya and so he decided that he would keep a close eye on his guest.

"Come in. Take a seat. The elders have arrived. We're already behind schedule." He growled, remembering why they'd all gathered together. Immediately, he wished he hadn't.

Ichigo looked ashamed, "I'm sorry. Come on, guys. Sit down."

Byakuya led them to their seats. He heard Orihime and Uryu voice their concerns quietly.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah," Ichigo responded quietly. He seemed a bit dazed.

"Ichigo, you really don't look well." Ishida insisted.

They were just about to join the Kuchiki family table, when Ichigo's patience snapped.

"I said I'm fine!"

The rest of the Kuchiki clan members looked up shocked by his outburst. Byakuya pretended it didn't happen. Renji and Rukia sat across from Ichigo. His friends sat to his left and Byakuya to his right at the head of the table.

"Let's begin. Please enjoy." He addressed them and took his own seat.

There was casual conversation all around the table. Orihime regaled Rukia and her family with stories of her cooking endeavors experienced in class even as she praised the dinner before them. Rukia and Byakuya's grandfather was in deep conversation with Uryu. He was fascinated by the Quincies. Chad was really just a spectator and he couldn't help glancing at Ichigo every so often. He was afraid he might fall over.

Renji was just dumfounded by the other conversations and a little nervous around Rukia's family. Byakuya noticed Ichigo was quiet and pushing his food around with his fork. Taking another bite of his food, he thought he'd try and distract him from the fact that he didn't feel well.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, have you been practicing your kido?"  
"Huh?" He looked at Byakuya and the noble repeated his question, "Oh, uh, yeah. Every week."

"Very good."

"Kido. That's wonderful. I was surprised to learn the hero of the winter war hadn't used it once and still managed to defeat Sosuke Aizen." Byakuya's uncle said, intrigued by Ichigo now.

"Yeah, I owe Byakuya a lot for teaching me."

Byakuya blushed, but no one caught it. "Think nothing of it. As I said, it was my pleasure."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo looked to the grandfather next to Rukia, "Just how close are you and my grandson?"

Byakuya glared at the old man as Ichigo stared, confused. Renji and Rukia couldn't help but smirk.

"Sir?"

"You call him by his first name. Either you are very disrespectful or on very good terms."

Ichigo suddenly understood his error. Humiliated, he lowered his head, "I'm sorry. I have known this family a while now. We've fought side by side and...I'm sorry...I keep treating our relationship as friends."

"So, disrespectful then," The elder Kuchiki said, disapproval clear as a bell.

"That's enough. Kurosaki is our guest," Byakuya reprimanded.

"Of all people, I would think his misconduct would bother you most of all."

"I'll admit, Kurosaki takes too many liberties, but as the hero of the Soul Society, I let it slide, Grandfather."

"Ridiculous," the old man spat, "His status should have no bearing..."

Byakuya stood, defensive in place of Ichigo who was too sick to defend himself, "Status and rank mean **everything** in this family! Have you forgotten all the lessons you have drilled into me since childhood?"

"It's fine. It won't happen again." Ichigo shrank in his chair.

"Never stopped you before." Byakuya said nonchalantly as he sipped from his water.

"That's true, but...I'll be more...care...ful..."

Byakuya caught Ichigo as he collapsed, saving him from sliding to the floor.

"Kurosaki!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia and Renji yelled from across the table.

"Ichigo!" Ishida yelled and Chad stood abruptly.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Byakuya shook him a bit, "Kurosaki?"

No response.

"I told him to stay home and rest," Uryu said angrily, "He's sick; hasn't felt right for a few days now."

"Why did he make the trip to the Soul Society if he was unwell?"

"He didn't want to disappoint Renji. Said he hadn't visited for months. He thought it would be rude to decline."

"What an idiot!"Renji said, "If he wasn't feeling well, he should've damn well said something!"

The old man made a disapproving sound for Renji's language.

"Stuff it, Gramps. Ichigo's my best friend and I call it like I see it." Renji growled and jumped the table and picked up his feverish friend.

Byakuya cheered the red-head internally. It was one of the reasons he liked Renji. No stuffy elder would every push Rukia around with him as her partner. He wouldn't simply bow to their will as Byakuya had in the past.

"I got him, Captain. I'll take him to one of the guest rooms."

"Very well."

"I'm going with him," Rukia said.

Byakuya closed his eyes momentarily as Ichigo's human friends expressed their wishes to follow as well.

"I would expect nothing less. Take good care of him." He said, eyeing an unconscious Ichigo. It worried him that this illness hit him so hard. He wondered what state his human body was in by now.

"This is outrageous! This is a family dinner. Let the boy's friends tend to him!"

"Renji and Rukia are his best friends. Forcing them to remain here while he is incapacitated would only cause more trouble. If they wish to personally see to his health, then I will not stop them."

"Trouble?"

"You must understand. They have fought side by side every step of the way from the day they met until now. Those two would go to Hell and back with him, in fact, they have. Keeping them apart will cause serious discord. Let them be."

"Byakuya, **you** are the Clan Head. Your word is law. You get them back here."

He stood face to face with his grandfather, "Yes and as the Head of the Kuchiki Clan, I've made the decision to allow them to attend to their sick friend."

The old man huffed and puffed for several minutes before fixing Byakuya with a stern gaze.

"You disappoint me, Byakuya. I thought you had more control over this family. I suppose I should've known when you married that woman that you would fail as a Clan Leader."

Byakuya became dangerously quiet, his steely grey eyes lingering on his grandfather with barely contained fury, "You will never speak ill of Hisana in my presence again or you may wind up in the hospital wing."

"I am your grandfather and one of the elders of this noble clan. I'll not be spoken to like this."

"Regardless, I will use extreme prejudice where Hisana is concerned. The same goes for Rukia, Renji, Ichigo Kurosaki and anyone else I deem worthy of such loyalty. Am I quite understood?"

There was silence among the clan members, his grandfather muttering under his breath, but finally taking his seat once more. Byakuya resumed his own seat and forced a small polite smile on his face, opening his arms to address the table.

"Shall we continue?"

They quickly busied themselves with their plates, some gulping their wine to calm their edgy nerves. Whether they agreed with Byakuya or not, he was the current Head of the Kuchiki Clan. In previous attempts to control him the way they wanted him to behave, there were adverse affects that resulted in chaos for him, the family and the Soul Society. They learned he was loyal to the family, but would lead in a very different way than his predecessors. Not to mention, Byakuya's power frightened most of them. He was not a man to be trifled with.

Conversations eventually resumed and now shifted toward Ichigo. Byakuya listened carefully and participated dutifully so long as it was amicable. They asked him a lot about how he came by his great power. They asked about his lessons, about Urahara's tutelage of the man's training and a few were even curious enough to ask about the World of the Living and what it was like there. He answered, but his mind was drifting to the guest room where Ichigo Kurosaki was resting. He was concerned about him. This was new to him, but he decided he would access his changing feelings about the substitute soul reaper another time. At the moment, concern was all he could feel and all he could concentrate on.

Rukia returned thirty minutes later, after getting Ichigo settled in the guest room, just as dessert was being served. Renji didn't return at all. He promised to look after his friend and Rukia insisted he stay instead of rejoining the dinner.

"Well, how is your friend?" The uncle asked when she sat heavily in her chair.

"Renji, his human friends and I agreed that he is too sick to risk traversing the Senkaimon Gate to return to the World of the Living. We sent his human friends home and Renji is watching over him as we speak."

Byakuya inclined his head, agreeing with her.

Dessert progressed without further interruption and ended on a good note. His grandfather left with a disappointed look, but he let the matter drop.

After two days, Ichigo was still very ill. Rukia and Renji watched over him vigilantly, but observed little progress. Rukia entered her brother's office the next morning on day three, exhausted.

"How is Kurosaki?"

"The same. I came to ask a favor."

"Anything."

"Would you check on him periodically throughout the day?"

He paused, his mind frantically searching for an excuse, "Renji is with him. He is in good hands."

"We have duties within our respective units. We've missed two full days. Our work is piling up. We need to get back."

He continued to shuffle through his paperwork. She leaned on his desk, entering his personal space and gave him the big, worried, sad eyes. Byakuya hated those eyes. They made his heart twinge and he was always forced to act upon her every wish just to see them go away and be replaced by happy eyes. It irked him that she discovered such power over him. He had no doubt Renji fell victim to the same tactic.

"Very well," he sighed, "If you insist," signing one more document, then rose and came around the desk, "I'll look in on Ichigo Kurosaki in your absence."

"Thank you, Ni-san. I'll be able to work without worrying about him if I know you're here to take care of him."

He hugged her and watched as she left for her squad. He finished his work, then made a trip to Unohana's office. He explained the human's symptoms. She gave him instructions and medicine to administer. She even offered to care of Ichigo herself, but he assured her he could handle it. He was only a few yards away from the manor when he heard yelling.

Ichigo Kurosaki suddenly stumbled around the corner of the manor, leaning against the post of the porch with Renji trailing behind him, hollering obscenities about Ichigo's stupidity. Clearly Renji hadn't returned to work as Rukia said.

"You dumbass! Get back in bed! You're in no shape to be walking around, let alone risk getting yourself stuck in the Senkaimon Gate."

Ichigo ignored him and continued into the garden on his way toward the gates to the estate.

"Ichigo, stop!"

Ichigo was sweating and panting. Byakuya could see his Lieutenant was quite right in his assessment. Ichigo was not fit to be up and about. A violent coughing fit hit him and Ichigo stumbled again. This time the noble was there to catch him before he fell, saving him yet again. Panic, a feeling he hadn't felt in quite a long time, washed over him instantly. Ichigo's skin was boiling hot. His fever was through the roof. This did not bode well for his human body. The soul was stronger than the body. If his soul was this bad, his body was experiencing even worse symptoms.

He controlled his voice before speaking, "Ichigo Kurosaki, where do you think you're going in your condition?"

"Home!" He spat weakly.

"You'll do no such thing. You will turn around and go right back to bed. You will stay there until you are well."

"I need to go home."

Byakuya sighed, releasing him as Ichigo struggled to escape his grasp.

"Kurosaki, you are not well enough to travel. If you were to collapse inside the Senkaimon Gate, you could wind up trapped in there."

The prospect frightened the noble. Fear. There was another emotion he was not accustomed to. Not since Hisana's illness took her from him.

"Kurosaki..."

"Look, I...just...want..to..."

Ichigo lost consciousness. Byakuya carried him back to his room. Ichigo lay in the spare room, very still and vulnerable. It was odd for Byakuya to see him this way. Ichigo was usually so vibrant. Sure, he'd seen him wounded, but Ichigo always maintained his stubborn nature. The fire in his eyes always remained brightly lit. Now he was weak as a baby and it made Byakuya uneasy.

"Captain?"

"Renji. You've been away from your duties long enough. It's time you caught up on your work."

"But, Ichigo needs..."

"I shall take over for you here."

"Are you sure?"

"I have already been to see Unohana. She gave me instructions on how to care for him and medicine to administer. I will be fine."

"Alright. I'll finish as quickly as I can and come back to relieve you."

"Take your time. Don't rush through your work and risk mistakes. Check in on the squad as well."

"Yes, Captain."

Renji left, concern evident on his face. Byakuya immediately set to taking care of his charge. He used a towel to wipe the sweat from Ichigo's fevered body, a body that tempted the noble in more ways than one. How had his attraction to Ichigo grown so strong without him realizing it? He never felt embarrassed by his thoughts before now. As he tended to his sick guest, he found it difficult to focus solely on his task. His eyes continued to roam over Ichigo's features and physique several times without his permission it seemed.

He could admit that he appreciated Ichigo's looks before now. At first, he used to be amazed by his resemblance to Kaien Shiba, another soul reaper who passed long before Ichigo ever arrived in the Soul Society. As time went on, he started to appreciate the features that made him unique. His loud, orange hair. His expressive, honey-brown eyes. The quirky mouth that spouted ideals of justice, honor and duty. The small dimples that no one else seemed to notice when he smiled. The pink blush that flushed his cheeks whenever he received a heartfelt compliment. Byakuya could admit Ichigo was attractive, but he never noticed that **he** was **attracted to** Ichigo until now.

He was itching to touch the skin under the towel as it passed over Ichigo's chest, neck, and toned abdomen. He raised the pant legs instead of lowering them to get to his legs. He wasn't sure he was ready for what lie beneath, nor did he have the right, but it was tempting. This strong attraction could easily get him into trouble if he wasn't careful.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. What had he gotten himself into? He tossed the towel aside and reached into the bag he brought with him. He placed a cooling pad on Ichigo's warm forehead and woke him briefly to give him his first dose of medicine. Then he pulled the covers up to his chin and turned out the light.

He remained a constant vigil at Ichigo's bedside. He called on his staff to prepare his and Ichigo's meals and deliver them to the guest room. He woke Ichigo a few times to get him to eat and use the facilities. More than once, Ichigo woke of his own accord to throw up violently. Byakuya cared for him for two more days. It was on the sixth day of Ichigo's illness that he showed progress. His fever finally dissipated and he slept easier. The medicine was clearly working. Byakuya could relax.

He finally felt it was okay to leave Ichigo to rest on his own. He sent someone from his staff to check on him, but otherwise, recovery was up to Ichigo now.

Ichigo woke alone at midday, but heard movement just outside the door to his room. He stood slowly, stretching as he walked toward the door. He felt loads better than he had in days.

He slid the door open and found Renji pacing back and forth. When he came onto the porch, Renji turned and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey," Ichigo said quietly.

"Hey. 'Bout damn time you woke up. You've been out for days. You feel any better?"

"Yeah, a lot better. Thanks for taking care of me. I'm sorry if I was a pain," knowing he was a terrible patient.

Renji grinned, "Don't thank me. I can't take credit for your getting better. I have nothing to do with it."

"I'll thank Rukia then when I see her."

Renji's grin grew so wide, his face hurt, "Not her either."

"Then just point me in the right direction of the servant who did."

Renji burst out laughing, causing Ichigo's eye to twitch.

"Okay, don't just leave me in suspense."

"Captain Kuchiki nursed you back to health."

Renji practically jumped for joy when Ichigo blushed scarlet. Clearly his friend felt something for his Captain. Getting them together might not be as hard as they thought.

"Why would he do that?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Renji suggested, gesturing behind his friend.

"Ichigo Kurosaki..."

Ichigo jumped a little, startled by Byakuya's sudden appearance. He turned slowly, "Uh, hey. How ya doing, Captain?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the change in Ichigo's way of addressing him. He didn't really mind it at this point. If he was honest, he recently started to like the way his name sounded rolling off Ichigo's tongue. An interest better left for another time.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

"Good to hear. You had us all quiet worried," he turned to leave, "Do be careful on your way home."

He needed to distance himself from temptation until he understood what he was feeling.

"Byakuya, wait!"

A small, satisfied smile crept onto the noble's face. That was better. He did not turn around.

"What is it, Kurosaki?"

There was a pause where Ichigo waited in vain for Byakuya to look at him.

"Thank you...for looking after me. I owe you. I just need to know why. You've never taken this much interest in me before. Why now/"

"I have no interest in you, Ichigo Kurosaki. You were ill. Weak. As a man, I have a duty to help those weaker than myself. It is as simple as that."

Ichigo realized he would never be anything more than a burden to the Kuchiki Clan Leader. He should've known better than to assume they could ever be more than a fellow soul reaper.

He straightened and Byakuya held his breath, "Thanks again. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Byakuya nodded, signaling he heard him. He left to finish his work and just as the door to his office slid shut behind him, he closed his eyes and let out the breath he'd been holding, "It was my pleasure...Ichigo."


	5. Chapter 5

**His Duty as a Captain**

Ichigo recovered completely from his cold and life resumed as usual. He promised his sisters to spend more time with them. Now that he was no longer in school, he had plenty of time to do as he pleased. He took the girls on several small trips and one vacation to America. They did all sorts of things together. They went fishing and camping. He took them to the beach. They built sand castles and played beach volleyball. In America, they stayed in California. They got to see Hollywood, San Diego, and San Francisco. He took them to Disneyland and bought them as many souvenirs as they wanted. His father hosted cookouts and took them to festivals in the area. They spent plenty of time together as promised, but that also meant he neglected to revisit the Soul Society and his other friends.

When he realized how much time had passed and important events that he'd missed, he immediately sent word to his friends to let them know he would be visiting soon. He felt terrible about forgetting such important events. It was getting harder to maintain his life between worlds. In fact, it was exhausting.

He called his human friends and in the end, only Uryu was able to join him. They arrived in the Soul Society as the sun reached its pinnacle in the sky. They approached the large house, grinning at their comrades as they were met half way.

"There he is! Thought you forgot about us."

"Never happen, Kukaku. You and Ganju were a big help when my friends and I needed it most. I'll never be able to repay you for all you did."

"Ichigo's right. You were instrumental to our success...both of you," The Quincy offered.

Kukaku smirked proudly. Ganju clapped his human comrades on the back appreciatively.

"Where's the rest of your crew?"

"Orihime can't travel right now," Uryu grinned like a fool, "She's pregnant."

Ganju shook his hand vigorously, "Congrats, Ishida."

"Your children will be powerful. You will make a wonderful father."

He blushed at Kukaku's praise, "We'll see."

"Send her our congrats as well."

"I will. She told me to say hi to everyone for her and that she misses you."

"And your giant friend?" Ganju asked.

"Chad's got a gig." Ichigo informed them.

They stared at him, unsure of what Ichigo meant.

"Sorry," he chuckled, forgetting that some of their terms didn't translate to this world, "Chad is in a band. They got a paying job to play music for a special event."

"I see. It is important to make a living."

"Yeah. We're excited for him. Everyone's doing really well," then Ichigo grew serious, "I wanted to be back here long before now. Time got away from me."

They gave him a confused look.

"I'm sorry I missed Kaien's memorial day."

Kukaku's eyes softened and Ganju nodded his head in appreciation. It melted her heart that Ichigo wanted to be there for them. It still amazed her how much like Kaien he was, both in looks and character. She always caught herself doing double takes when Ichigo visited.

"Kaien would have liked you."

Ichigo simply smiled, knowing he would have liked Kaien too.

"You have any other plans today?" Ganju asked.

"I was going to go into the Seireitei to visit with Ukitake and Kyoraku. I promised them to join them for drink and conversation a while ago and have yet to live up to my end of the deal. I also thought I would check in with Urahara and Yoruichi before nightfall."

"Mind if I tag along?"Ganju asked, hopeful.

Uryu pulled him into a half hug, "Not at all. The more the merrier."

At that moment, a loud crash and screams of fear and agony ripped through the air, drawing their attention. On alert, the four of them flash stepped to the scene of the commotion.

The Rukon District was in chaos. Buildings burned. People scrambled for safety. Others lie dead in the streets. Masked figures were running rampant through the market square, attacking villagers and destroying everything in sight.

Ichigo ground his teeth, seething with rage. Anger flashed in his honey-brown eyes. He wasted no time and swiped his hand across his face, revealing his hollow mask and vanished from sight.

"Just jump right in, why don't ya?!" Ishida hollered after him, rolling his eyes, "I don't know how many times I have to tell him."

Kukaku and Ganju grinned, knowing full well he would always have to remind the substitute soul reaper to be careful. They fanned out. Ichigo, being faster than any of them, ripped around, slicing through the enemy, completely trusting the others to help the villagers.

Ishida, no stranger to Ichigo's battle techniques, positioned himself so he could see the entire battlefield, which in this case was the shopping district of Rukon. He spent a few minutes assessing the situation. He observed the enemy, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. The masked individuals had no predictable pattern of battle tactics or movements.

When he could learn nothing more, he pulled his newest bow from the bracelet on his wrist. He designed it himself. It was much bigger than the one his father gave him. It was much more powerful. He let loose a net of arrows onto the street, killing their masked enemy easily. Not one villager was hit. His aim and spirit energy control was much better than before as well. The winter war, as terrible as it was, taught him a lot about himself.

Ganju was better at trickery and distraction than battle itself; a truth he was a little reluctant to admit. He used this to get villagers to safety. His sister, Kukaku, grinned manically as she used her power to plow a path through the mass of masked men who flooded the street.

Ichigo couldn't understand what was happening. No matter how many of the masked men he cut down, they just kept coming. It was like were multiplying somehow. He wanted to know who they were and why they were doing this. Shiro didn't seem to care. The winter war provided ample entertainment for him and ever since peace returned to the Soul Society and the World of the Living, he'd been rather bored. Ichigo ignored Shiro's excitement and continued down the street, protected a group of children from being mutilated. After cutting down a few more, he grew impatient. He reached out and tore the mask away from his next opponent. He paused, bewildered. There was no face. They were nothing, but dolls.

"What the hell?"

"What is it, Ichigo?" Uryu asked, dodging an attack.

"They're...they're not real!"

"What do you mean?"

"They're just dolls. They're not alive."

"That's different." Ganju said.

"It explains why they just vanish when we kill them. No blood."

"Uryu, have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"No, Ichigo. Never."

The group carried on, helping each other to defend the Rukon District. In the shadows, another cloaked figure watched as events unfolded. He followed the soul reaper as he attempted to annihilate his small army. He was certainly persistent. He'd expected more of a response from the Seireitei, but all he got was a single, overzealous soul reaper and few brave villagers. Apparently, if he wanted a bigger response, he would have to up his game.

The orange-haired soul reaper had potential. If he didn't hate every last one of them, he might have been interested in befriending him. And that mask...what exactly was he? Was he a hollow? An Arrancar? He was very different from the soul reapers he knew. He was intriguing. It was a shame he wouldn't live to see tomorrow. The cloaked stranger sneered at the group and vanished. He could trust his puppet army to take care of the rest.

Once every last masked figure was defeated, the group gathered.

"What the hell are they?" Kukaku demanded.

"They look like dolls. There is no face beneath the masks. No blood. They just disappear when cut down." Ichigo explained.

Ishida looked seriously at his friend, "If they are just dolls, that means someone is pulling their strings."

The group shared a concerned look.

"We need to warn Old Yamamoto. This can't be their main target. The Seireitei might be in trouble." Ichigo said, wondering if this would eventually bleed over into the World of the Living.

"Good idea. We'll check the other districts just to be sure. Once we're sure there are no more of those things, we'll join you." Kukaku said.

Ichigo and Uryu nodded in agreement. The pair watched as the Shiba siblings hurried off in the other direction. He could trust them to keep him appraised of the situation. They flash stepped as quickly as they could toward the Seireitei. They needed to inform the Gotei Thirteen of what happened. There was a potential threat in the Soul Society.

Entering the Seireitei, they headed straight for the Head Captain's office. They kept their eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. There was no sign of the masked dolls. That is, until they reached the main thoroughfare that led to the Head Captain and Division One. Concealing themselves on the roof of a nearby building, they watched the scene unfold below. Soul Reapers were being herded together by the masked dolls Ichigo and Uryu encountered earlier. They stood guard, keeping the soul reapers trapped within the circle. Just ahead of them was another smaller circle of masked dolls, but that was about all they could see from their vantage point. They moved discreetly to a building roof much closer to what was going on.

"What is going on down there?" Uryu said.

Ichigo and Uryu saw the smaller group was comprised of the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei Thirteen. That didn't make any sense. The dolls were mildly strong at best. If Ichigo and Uryu could easily defeat them, it should be child's play for the officers of the Gotei Thirteen.

"How is this even possible? What are they waiting for?"

Ishida hushed his irate friend, "Perhaps they surrendered in order to learn more about the current threat."

A minute later, a figure cloaked in red and wearing an elaborate headdress walked forward. This one wore a mask as well. Was it just another doll? It approached the officers.

"You are probably wondering why I have gathered you all here."

It speaks. This one was human...had to be.

"I was just like you once. I was a soul reaper who, just like you, served in the Gotei Thirteen. In fact, I was a Captain at one point. Incredible, right?"

The officers simply stared at him, unimpressed.

"Just like you, I followed protocol to protect the Soul Society and the World of the Living. I risked my life and the lives of my squad to defend against the evil of the world."

He seemed to be waiting for praise, awe, or, at the very least, recognition. He received none. This seemed to irritate him, because he was pacing back and forth now.

"I made a mistake. One mistake and my life was ruined. I have gathered you here because I have held onto this grudge for over ten years and now I have decided to share my anger with you. I hold it against this man," he pointed to the Head Captain, "and everything the Gotei Thirteen stands for."

Whispers were now starting to circulate through the officers. Assumptions were no doubt being made and solutions were being posited.

"I know you may think this is all hard to believe. I was honestly just like you. I was well respected even. Isn't it amazing that one bad decision could wipe out all the good I've done?"

He pointed at Yamamoto, "You...you stripped me of my rank and my title. You then confiscated my zanpakuto and broke it in half. All I have left are the pieces." He paused, "Then, would you like to know what happened?"

No response.

"Do you want to know what happened?!" he shouted, clearly losing his patience, "I was banished! That's right, banished. I was ordered to leave the Seireitei, leave the Soul Society and live out the rest of my days in the World of the Living!"

Ichigo saw Captain Zaraki stomp his way to the front, "If all you're going to do is bitch and whine about your sad, sorry life, I'm outta here."

He made to walk away, pushing his way through the dolls, only to be blocked by several dozen more. Zaraki lifted an eyebrow in annoyance. One look from Yamamoto and he sighed heavily and backed up a few paces, folded his arms and glared at their captor.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave. The main event has yet to begin."

Ichigo and Uryu shared a look and listened more closely.

"What is it you intend to do?!" Soi Fon demanded, moving closer to the Head Captain in case she was needed.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know. I brought you all here to die. It is your misfortune that because of this man, I despise all soul reapers. I wish the destruction of the Seireitei and the death of this man."

Yamamoto never made a move to defend himself or argue the man's accusations. He never said a word.

"I will enjoy ending your life, Captain Yamamoto. I have done nothing but fantasize about this day for ten years. I even figured out a way to use the shards of my broken zanpakuto in order to exact my revenge."

Yamamoto stood his ground, staring his opponent down with the same resolve he always possessed when facing an enemy. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. As the masked man moved toward the Head Captain, Ichigo and Uryu jumped down from their hiding place and landed between Yamamoto and the intruder. They faced off with him, sword and bow drawn.

"You again." the masked man said, quite surprised to see the orange-haired soul reaper.

Ichigo ignored him, but kept him in his sights, "Nice to see ya, Gramps."

Yamamoto groaned, "Why have you interfered?"

"Couldn't just let this guy do whatever he wants. His dolls have already caused trouble in the Rukon District, I wasn't about to let him pull that same crap here."

Renji and Rukia saw him and joined him, "What do you mean dolls?"

Uryu nodded at the cloaked figures surrounding them, "They aren't real. They are just dolls being controlled by this man."

Ichigo's other friends: Hisagi, Izuru, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika joined the others. They all stood with Ichigo between the current threat and the Head Captain. The other captains watched, still amazed that he commanded such loyalty and respect with so little effort.

Byakuya had mixed feelings at the moment. He was both happy to see him and annoyed that he showed up. He hadn't seen Ichigo for a while and it made him smile to see his face. However, due to the current circumstances, he would rather have Ichigo safely in the World of the Living than here where the danger was. He'd already been through so much, and it was a miracle that he survived. Now, with the war over, he hoped to keep Ichigo out of as much danger as possible. In truth, he believed Ichigo shouldn't even be consulted on Soul Society business any more than necessary.

Byakuya moved closer discreetly.

"I'm delighted to see you made it, soul reaper. I assumed you'd be dead by now."

"You assume a lot." Ichigo said.

"Delighted? I thought you despised all soul reapers?" Uryu asked.

"Well, you're friend here was quite a sight to behold," he turned to face Ichigo once more, "You don't look as you did then."

"Meaning?"

"You have a mask of your own, which I find fascinating."

They didn't say anything. Renji fell in next to Ichigo, "Ichigo, are you saying you have fought him already?"

He shook his head, "Just the dolls."

"Ichigo? You're Ichigo Kurosaki?" When he received no response accept a curt nod, he stepped closer, "I've heard of you. You're that substitute soul reaper, the human from the World of the Living."

"What of it, pal!?" Renji spat.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours." Ichigo stated, hoping to learn more.

The man laughed, "Kohaku Sugihara, at your service."

Yamamoto's eyes widened at the name. Ukitake and Kyoraku's too.

Kohaku looked around at the Captains, "Since when did the Soul Society require the help of a human?"

"We do not require or need his help," someone voiced from the back.

Ichigo knew that voice. Byakuya. They turned to see the noble making his way gracefully through the crowd.

"Ah, the aristocratic Captain Kuchiki."

"I know of you as well, Kohaku Sugihara, a former Captain of Squad Five."

The masked man bowed with a flourish.

"I know all about your...'mistake'. You fell in love with a human girl in the World of the Living and allowed your emotions to dictate your actions."

"Shut up!"

"She fell victim to a hollow attack in the World of the Living. You went against regulations and brought her to the Soul Society, thinking she would be safer here."  
"Stop!"

"She was discovered and returned to the World of the Living where she was killed by the same hollow that attacked her the first time. Angry and beyond the point of rational thought, you traversed the Senkaimon Gate, released your full power and used your Bankai, against the Head Captain's orders, to eliminate the hollow."

"Shut up!"

"In your despair, you destroyed half the city, killing hundreds of humans in the process. All in the name of love and revenge for the love you lost."

"You have no right! You don't know what I went through...or how it felt to lose someone you love. You have no right!"

Kohaku was starting to pace rapidly and the more agitated he got, the more dangerous he might become.

Byakuya looked at the back of Ichigo's head, wishing he could see his face. Then he looked at Kohaku once more, "I know exactly how you feel. I, however, would not behave like an irrational, love sick, teenager. You were a Captain of the Gotei Thirteen. You had responsibilities here. You disregarded all of your training and the rules of the Soul Society, killing hundreds in order to save one. How pathetic."

Ichigo shot him a warning look. He didn't want Byakuya to be the target of this man's rage. A part of him understood how the many outweighed the one, but the other part wished Byakuya would understand the need to keep the one safe. Ichigo could certainly understand how Kohaku must've felt. His eyes softened on Byakuya's face, almost pleading, then turned back to face masked man.

Kohaku lashed out, attacking with one huge blow. His rage created a powerful blast, but Ichigo and his friends blocked the first blow. The second blast was a little more powerful. It hit them and dissipated with a cloud of dust. Ichigo was front and center, protecting his friends, his hollow mask covering his face once more. He could hear Shiro cackling in his head. It was moments like these that Shiro truly enjoyed.

"There he is. The monster from the Rukon District. That is how you looked before."

Ichigo glared at him with his yellow hollow eyes, his voice coming out like a dizzy purr.

"What are you? You wear the clothes of a soul reaper, yet you don the mask of a hollow. So which are you?"

"What he is, is no concern of yours." Rukia snapped.

"Perhaps you're right. I have more than enough time to learn about him after I kill the Head Captain."

He pulled back far enough to send off another one of his attacks, then disappeared. At the same time, the dolls began their attack. Chaos ensued. There were swords glinting in the sun, kidos flying all around them, dolls attacking and disappearing in flashes. Black cloaks made visibility slim. Ichigo stayed with the Head Captain, which was lucky because Kohaku came to exact his revenge in that instant. Ichigo blocked his sword with his own. Kohaku flashed stepped away and tried to get to Yamamoto from a different direction, but came face to face with Ichigo again.

"Why do you protect him? You're human. You have to understand my situation. You, more than any of the others, should understand why I carry such rage for the Head Captain and the Soul Society."

They remained locked hilt to hilt, "Understanding and allowing you to take your revenge are two different things. You were wronged, but this is not the answer."

"Wronged?" He pushed off from Ichigo and attacked again, one of his hands making a strange motion to his right, "I was more than wronged. The Soul Societies law...Head Captain Yamamoto is responsible for her death. She would have been safe here and he sent her to her death. I was more than wronged, my young vizard."

This time when he pushed off of Ichigo's sword, two dolls attempted to impale him from behind. He dodged just in time, then caught Kokahu's strange hand motions again. They met in the middle, Kohaku vanished and three dolls replaced him. Ichigo was forced to fight them instead. Kohaku made his move on Yamamoto only to be flung back by a black getsuga. Ichigo glared at him. He now understood what those hand movements were. It was him controlling his dolls.

He gave Renji a look and the pair stood against Kohaku.

"You want Old Yamamoto...you'll have to go through me."

Dolls got in the way again, pulling Renji away and distracting Ichigo. Four more dolls added more distance between them and Kohaku made his move. He spun, using his spirit energy to spin faster and used his power to expel a powerful blast toward the Head Captain.

Impact. Dust kicked up from the street and the magnitude of the blast shattered windows and roofing tiles of the nearby buildings. When the dust subsided, a single figure was standing alone, panting from the force of the attack. Ichigo. His mask was cracked, but still in one piece.

The battle around them stopped. The dolls fell over as thought the life was sucked out of them. Kohaku stood still, staring at the man who hindered all his plans for revenge.

"I grow tired of your interference! You're attempts to save him are noble, but pointless. He will die."

Just as he prepared for another attack, Ichigo pulled his power and used Zangetsu to end this game.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The black getsuga was like a razor blade as it ripped through Kohaku with ease. When the threat fell, he leaned over him and removed Kohaku's mask. His jaw dropped.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Uryu asked.

"He has no face. It's just another doll."

"You're kidding." Renji demanded, disbelieving.

The shadowed figure in the alley next to the thoroughfare growled and shook with frustration. The orange-haired soul reaper was becoming a pest. He would have his revenge, but that soul reaper gets in his way. He would kill every last one of them, but Ichigo stopped every attempt he made. He would make the Soul Society no more, but Ichigo Kurosaki blocked him at every turn. He needed to go about this a different way. Clearly, this soul reaper was an important person in the Soul Society. Perhaps their personal guardian, their protector. He was certainly different from them, much stronger it seemed. If he was to have his revenge...

Byakuya stopped in his tracks when he felt burning, undeniable rage. He searched the courtyard with his own reiatsu and located the source. There was a man hiding in the shadows. That must Kohaku. The real Kohaku. He was felling extreme hate and it was all currently focused on Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The voice echoed eerily in the alley and cleared once he entered the courtyard. They all turned to look at him.

"You must be Kohaku." Uryu said, taking in his appearance.

Kohaku was not very tall and lacked muscular definition. He was almost built the same as Orihime. If she'd been present, they'd be nearly the same height. He had sandy hair and dead, black eyes. He looked liked he'd been through Hell and back.

"You don't look so good. That why you use your dolls to do all your fighting?" Renji shouted from his spot behind Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," He ignored everyone and everything else, his eyes trained on Ichigo's hollow eyes, "Seems that if I want to exact my revenge, I will need to eliminate you first."

Byakuya and Ichigo's friends reacted quickly but to no avail. The dolls descended down on them all at once, hiding Ichigo from view. If Kohaku changed his target from Yamamoto to Ichigo, he needed to hurry. This wasn't Ichigo's problem. He didn't need to fight or protect them again.

He found Ichigo chasing after Kohaku, who fled, probably to separate Ichigo from them and take him on alone. Byakuya gave Renji instructions to take care of the remaining dolls and he took off after Ichigo himself. Byakuya caught up just in time to protect Ichigo. He raised his hand, thrusting his zanpakuto ahead of him, the pink blades dancing around Ichigo, blocking him from view. Turned out, Ichigo had taken several hits and was holding on to what was left of his mask. Ichigo in turn also wounded Kohaku, but something in Byakuya snapped at seeing Ichigo wounded, though the wound was superficial. Shiro had, in fact, done a good job of protecting his king.

Byakuya destroyed the remaining dolls and was about to annihilate Kohaku when the other Captains caught up and surrounded the man. He was detained and taken to lockup. Ichigo's friends came to his side and they congratulated him and were very glad to see he wasn't seriously hurt. They were talking excitedly and Byakuya was forgotten. He stood back, watching the scene before him. He watched with satisfaction as the remainder of Ichigo's mask slid off his face, revealing his honey-brown eyes once more.

Yamamoto sidled up next to the noble, looking on as the friends shook hands and gave hugs to each other.

"That was good work, Captain Kuchiki. In order to react so quickly, you needed to know what he was about to do before he did it. How did you know he would separate the boy from us?"

Byakuya was finding it difficult to admit to himself why he was so in tuned to Ichigo's whereabouts, let alone admit it to the Head Captain. He was feeling so many things at once, he wasn't sure he understood himself. He clasped his hands behind his back and straightened his back.

"It is my duty and a pleasure, as well as an honor, to defend and protect the hero of the winter war. He is a valued asset and, as such, my job to be aware of his safety."

"Hmmm." The Head Captain didn't believe a word of it.

Ichigo smiled victoriously and high-fived Renji one last time. Byakuya felt his heart skip. Ichigo was getting too close...too ingrained in his very being. If he allowed Kurosaki to get much closer, there would be no fighting nor denying how he felt. He wouldn't be able to control the emotions that were threatening to spill out of him. Could he handle that? Could he even allow that?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry about this. I realized I kinda screwed up the ending here. It didn't make sense with how the next chapter was going to go...so I fixed it and reposted it. Sorry if that annoys...but hopefully it was the right call going forward into the next chapter. I'll be uploading the next chapter soon after this posts...so you won't have to wait long for new material. Enjoy and thank you all for being so patient. Smiles.**

 **His Duty as Clan Leader**

Life in the Soul Society slowed to a dull roar. Nothing new going on. Nothing exciting happening. No dangerous enemy to battle. No perilous mission to take up. Nothing interrupted the mundane daily life of a soul reaper. Since Kohaku's invasion of the Seireitei, peace once again settled. Their regular duties were all the moved the days along.

Rukia and Renji fell into a sweet routine: eat, work, couples personal time and sleep. They were spending more and more time alone together. Byakuya didn't even want to think about what they were doing. The humans hadn't returned since Kohaku's invasion either and the Gotei Thirteen were busying themselves with new Academy recruits. That left the noble clan head with way too much time on his hands. He was rather bored. No Ichigo Kurosaki in almost four months. It was quiet. It was peaceful. It was order...and it was all wrong.

However, being the kind of man he was, he didn't waste the valuable time he'd been given. He had plenty of time to assess what was happening to him. He learned a lot about himself, about his feelings. He realized he truly hated the silence. He much preferred the constant interruptions Ichigo Kurosaki provided by showing up unannounced, usually to visit his sister or second in command. He found he actually missed having to break up whatever mischief they got themselves into or eavesdropping as they three friends laughed and playfully bickered together.

He learned that, more often than not, he appreciated Ichigo Kurosaki's input, perspective and opinions. More so than he ever cared to admit. Ichigo was very intelligent and remarkably reasonable regardless of his quickness to reckless behavior. In truth, he admired Ichigo's courage in the face of untenable situations. Admittedly, he only ever went that far for someone or something he cared a great deal about.

Only a few months ago, Byakuya discovered he was quite attracted to the substitute soul reaper. Absolutely every aspect of him. His body, which Byakuya glimpsed during the time he cared for Ichigo while he was sick, was damn near perfect. It took every ounce of strength he possessed not to caress or touch Ichigo. Byakuya loved his bright, orange hair. It was unique and screamed Ichigo's passion for life and individuality. He had a smile Byakuya could never get enough of. Ichigo was so very animated. There was never a time when you wondered how he was feeling. You knew when he was angry, when he was sad and when he was happy. He was very attracted to his personality. He was strong, courageous, and completely selfless. He had a kind heart. Oh, Byakuya had no doubt Ichigo had dark and painful secrets, everyone did, but overall he was friendly if not a bit grouchy sometimes. He made friends and allies with ease and attained loyalty with little to no effort at all. Lastly, but certainly not least, Byakuya's favorite feature was Ichigo's eyes. They were honey-brown and deep. They were sincere and so very expressive.

He realized, over the time they'd known each other, that Ichigo was a constantly able to surprise and amaze Byakuya. The interest and hidden talent for music, for instance. He expected an interest in what humans called rock, pop and metal. What he never expected was Ichigo's love for classical music. It was astonishing and a very welcome surprise. When Isshin Kurosaki informed him Ichigo was able to play the violin, guitar and piano, he was stunned. He held a new respect for Ichigo. Little things like that made getting to know Ichigo an adventure...one he never wanted to end.

So, with this newfound knowledge, Byakuya learned that he liked Ichigo very much. More than he thought was wise to admit. Instead of facing his fears, he threw himself into his work. What else was there to do?

Now-a-days, Renji was handling everything with practiced ease within the squad. There wasn't much there for him to do at the moment. Since there was little else to do, he buried himself in clan business. The Kuchiki Clan was responsible for compiling and protecting the history of the Soul Society. His clan duties included date retrieval, record keeping, cataloguing and protecting every hand-written volume. It was dull work, but very important work.

He was about to finish for the night when one of his librarians came running frantically toward him, wringing his hands anxiously.

"My Lord, something strange is happening."

"Calm down and explain."

"I was cataloguing in the Legendary section, when one of the tomes started glowing and hovering in the middle of the room."

Legendary section. That was a special section of the Soul Society's history. There were shelves upon shelves of tomes within that section. Among them were volumes on the war between the Quincy's and Soul Reapers. There was an entire bookshelf dedicated to the Head Captain alone. The Bounts were also housed there, as well as the more recent events of the Winter War with Aizen.

'Ichigo..." Byakuya thought.

"Show me," he demanded.

They hurried to the Legendary section and found it exactly as his subordinate described. One of the thick volumes was hovering over the writing podium in the center of the room. It was glowing an eerie blue, which was different from the gold that usually appeared when something was being added.

Byakuya approached it slowly in case it had been bewitched. He checked the binding. It was one of the newer volumes. He looked at the pages the book was currently open to and his eyes grew to saucers. The writing on the page was disappearing. He tried to quickly read was what left. It was about Kohaku's invasion. It wasn't that the event was that big of a deal. The only reason it found its way into this section was because of Ichigo. Everything pertaining to Ichigo was written into the Legendary section. It wasn't every day a human from the World of the Living became a soul reaper and a very powerful one to boot. He looked closer and watched as Ichigo's name was removed.

"Contact the elders," he ordered.

As the librarian left, the book suddenly glowed brilliant gold. He read it again. This time he watched as the story of Kohaku was re-entered, this time with another's name in place of Ichigo's. The story now read that the Quincy, Uryu Ishida, fought Kohaku to protect the Seireitei. Without warning, it snapped shut and shelved itself. Assuming the phenomena was at end, he turned to leave. Then he heard the flipping of pages and whipped around to see another tome glowing blue over the podium. Another volume was being altered.

He read as much as he could before it was erased. This was about the battle with Ginjo and his band of followers in the World of the Living and the decision to restore Ichigo's power using the spiritual energy of the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei Thirteen. Again Ichigo's name was being removed and replaced with another. The Quincy was used once more.

Faster this time, another book replaced the last and the process continued. He saw the name on the binding. Winter War. As with the last, Ichigo's name was removed and replaced with others. Each tale was different. Urahara's, Renji's Uryu's and even his own name was written in lieu of Ichigo's.

The librarian finally returned, four members of the Kuchiki clan counsel behind him. Byakuya faced them even as the phenomenon continued behind him.

"What is going on, Byakuya?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki is being erased from our history."

Murmurs and gasps erupted.

"It is imperative that we discover how and why this is happening and who is responsible for it. We must find a way to reverse it."

They scrambled, "Send word to Head Captain Yamamoto immediately. He must be informed of what's transpired here."

"Yes, right away."

Byakuya left the archives to search for his sister. She would've been the last one to see Ichigo. As he left the estate, he bumped into Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Byakuya..." His former mentor began.

"You don't bring good news." It wasn't a question. The look on her face said it all. Something was very wrong.

"No. There's been an incident in Karakura Town. Ichigo's been attacked by an arrancar."

"I thought they all agreed to a truce."

"That's right," Urahara picked up telling the story, "Since we discovered that all the espada survived, I have led the negotiations in Hueco Mundo. There is a peace between us so long as Ichigo Kurosaki is a member of the counsel. He gave the most support when the topic to create a truce came about. It seems that there's been a recent uprising of rogue arrancars. Apparently, there is some resistance to the peace. The attack was focused solely on Ichigo alone. He's been poisoned. The culprit has been detained and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are dealing with him now."

"Ichigo's condition?"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at Byakuya's lack of Ichigo's surname, but thought better than to bring it up now, "He was struck several times with sharp, poisonous barbs. He's unconscious and seems to be in pain, though we're not sure if it is physical or mental."

"We have an even bigger problem. I've just come from the archives. Ichigo is being erased from history."

"Well that's not good." Urahara stated.

"No, it is not. I've already informed the Head Captain about it. Rukia and Renji should be informed..."

"They're with him now."

'Of course they are,' Byakuya thought.

"Then I shall go as well. I would suggest you both go back to Hueco Mundo and break that arrancar. If we are unable to reverse what is happening to him, he must."

"Agreed. Good luck, Byakuya."

"Kuchiki-kun." Urahara bid farewell and the pair vanished in a flash.

Byakuya called up a gate to the World of the Living and stepped through, arriving in front of the Kurosaki residence. It was dark. No one was home.

"Brother!""Captain!"

Renji and Rukia appeared at the same time, calling out to him.

"Where is Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"At Uryu's. His family is out of town."

They led the way to a large house. He was pulled upstairs and into a guest room. The Quincy, his father, Inoue and Chad were standing around the double bed, where Ichigo was lying. Ichigo was sleeping fitfully, tossing back and forth, his face screwed up and sweat dripping down his face and neck. Orihime looked at the noble, tears streaming down her face.

"I have already tried using my powers to heal him, but we've seen no response." She cried, rubbing her swollen belly.

"What are those?" Byakuya nodded at the blue orbs at each corner of the bed.

"An invention of my father's. They are simultaneously feeding him spirit energy. We're hoping this is something he can fight. We think if we can restore his spirit energy, he can fight off the poison on his own."

Byakuya stared at Ichigo. His heart clenched. It physically hurt him to see Ichigo like this. Was there nothing they could do?

"Urahara told me he was unsure if this pain he seems to be in is physical or mental in origin. Have we at least established that much?"

Ryuken, Uryu's father, looked at him, "Yes, we have. I am quite certain it is mental in nature. I have tried to use a painful stimulus on his skin and he doesn't respond at all."

The noble pulled the desk chair next to the bed and laid a hand on Ichigo's. Contact would be needed for what he was about to attempt.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Renji was surprised.

"If this is mental, that could mean he is fighting something in his inner world. I can help him."

"Be careful, Ni-san. Delving into another's inner world is dangerous."

He nodded and closed his eyes. Ichigo's inner world was confusing. It was blue skies and tall skyscrapers, but everything was sideways. Everything was also covered in wet moss and clumps of seaweed. Did this world used to be submerged? It didn't take him long to find Ichigo. He found him battling a very strange looking arrancar. It was shaped like a plant, a huge flower protruding from its head. His inner hollow and Zangetsu were screaming at him, but it was like Ichigo couldn't even hear them.

Shiro turned to face the noble, "Where you been?"

"You were expecting me?"

"He was," Shiro gestured with his thumb over his shoulder, "You've been savin' his ass left and right lately, he almost expects it now."

"Well, I'm here to help in any way I can."

The hollow rolled its eyes, "We didn't think this was a social call, your highness."

Byakuya wanted to correct it's manners, but figured that was better left for a better time.

"What's happening? Why aren't you helping him?"

"We have tried." Zangetsu informed him, "He does not hear us."

"We've been trying to help him, Kuchiki. There is a barrier between us and him."

Zangetsu walked forward only to be bounced back.

"Ever since he was hit with those barbs, he's been acting weird. Can't hear us, can't see us. He hasn't even been asking or calling for us. It's like he doesn't know we exist."

"We believe if we could remove the barbs, the barrier would fall. We're not even sure why he hasn't removed them himself."

"Stupid, Ichi. It's like he doesn't feel them sticking out of him."

Byakuya thought a moment.

"Maybe he doesn't. Perhaps that's how they work. In the Soul Society, Ichigo is being erased from our history. As I understand it, the arrancar that attacked him is resisting the new peace between our worlds. I believe he thinks that if Ichigo Kurosaki never existed, history will change in his favor."

"You don't think that it will?" Zangetsu asked.

"I have seen the records myself. Ichigo is being removed, but someone else always rewritten in his place."

Zangetsu sighed, "So, really he's changed nothing. How wasteful."

"You said it, Zani."Shiro agreed.

Byakuya went forward to touch the barrier, test its strength, but found nothing blocking him from moving forward. The arrancar growled at him and shot more barbs at Ichigo, which he barely dodged.

"Ichigo!"

"Byakuya, get back! Those things are dangerous!"

"Then remove those!"

"What?"

So he didn't know they were there.

"I'll take care of you, soul reaper. Soon you'll be less than a memory."

So that's why he didn't see his zanpakuto and the hollow. Those barbs were removing memories as well as his soul. He needed to be quick. He distracted the beast using his flash step skills. Senbonzakura leapt from Byakuya's hilt in a fury storm of pink petals and surrounded Ichigo, protecting him from the barbs that were flying at him. Byakuya joined him inside the barrier and tried to pull the barbs out himself. He was stung when he tried to touch them.

"You shouldn't be here. You'll get hurt. "

"You should be more concerned about the predicament you're in. I'll be fine. I cannot do nothing. I will not stand by as our history is altered. I will not allow you to be erased from existence."

Ichigo was shocked, "That's what's happening?"

"Yes. You are an important part of the history of the Soul Society. It is my job as the Kuchiki Clan Leader to protect that history."

"Thanks."

"No thanks needed. It's my pleasure. Now I have an idea to remove those barbs from you."

"The ones I can't see?"

"Right. I think I know a way to get them off, but it's dangerous."

"I trust you."

The truth of that statement floored the noble.

"My zanpakuto is deadly. You know that every one of these pink petals is actually a small shard of my blade."

"Yeah."

"Have you ever noticed that I am never harmed when I move it around me or use it as a barrier like this. There is a fair amount of space in the middle."

"I did. I assumed that's how it works."

"Well, I need to keep that space in order to not harm myself. However, I can close that gap if I so choose. I'm going to close the gap around you and use Senbonzakura to cut the barbs off of you."

"Ok."

Something crashed through the pink barrier and struck Ichigo in the thigh. They looked at each other, check the integrity of the barrier and then glanced at each other again.

"Get ready, Ichigo. That arrancar is getting better at breaking through my zanpakuto."

"What?"

"I said..."

"I heard what you said, Byakuya. I mean, what's a zanpakuto?"

"Oh, dear. We'll have to do this quickly."

"Uh, okay. Where are we?"

Byakuya apologized for not explaining and jumped out in order to close the gap around Ichigo.

"Damn soul reaper. I'll tear you to shreds just like Kurosaki!"

Byakuya dashed about, keeping just out of reach. He used his hand to control Senbonzakura, closing the space in the middle. He felt resistance against the blades. The barbs. It must be working.

Screaming caused him to stop abruptly. All at the same time, he wall fell, Zangetsu engaged the enemy to pull him away from a wounded Ichigo and Shiro was at his King's side. Byakuya joined them.

"You okay?"  
Ichigo was cut in random places around his body, but the more severe wounds, the holes left behind by the barbs, were the worst.

"I'm fine." He looked up at Shiro, "Where you been!"

"Oh, now you remember who I am. I've been here the whole time you bastard!"

Ichigo laughed, "I remember everything. It's like the real me was trapped inside. It's hard to explain."

"What do ya say we kick this creepy weed outta here?!"

They clasped hands and the hollow disappeared. Zangtsu sent a getsuga at the creature, then joined them. He nodded to Ichigo and disappeared as well. He and Byakuya squared off against it and, together, they defeated the arrancar. They pulled from Ichigo's inner world and opened their eyes on the living plane.

"They're back." Ryuken announced.

"Ichigo...how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Orihime. Just a little sore."

"You gave us quite a scare." Uryu said.

"Glad to see you're doing better."

"Hey, Kisuke." Ichigo waved.

Yoruichi and Urahara returned to the house after failing in Hueco Mundo and held their breath with everyone else.

"Ni-san. How did you do it? We tried everything."

"I'll let Ichigo tell you. I must return to the Soul Society and see if the archives have returned to normal."

Ichigo was quiet and for good reason. Byakuya had yet to release Ichigo's hand. The noble surveyed the human's reaction to his touch. Ichigo's face was turning red. His caramel eyes were flicking between their clasped hands and the edge of the bed, as though trying to pretend not to notice. Understanding dawned on the noble and he released Ichigo's warm hand immediately.

Byakuya stepped away from the bed, feeling more steady with the distance.

"Well, I shall be on my way then."

"Yeah...thanks again," Byakuya nodded, turned to leave, but paused when Ichigo spoke again, "You're a good friend."

The world seemed to hold its breath. There was silence for no more than thirty seconds, then to everyone's surprise, Byakuya responded, "As are you. Until we meet again."

"Yeah..." Ichigo said, dazed, but elated.

Byakuya left quickly. It was getting too intense in there. Too many eyes staring. Too many unasked questions hanging in the air. Heat was rising up his neck. His heart was racing curiously. What was he thinking? Friends? He allowed himself to get close enough to be considered a friend?

He stopped abruptly in the front lawn. He turned and looked up at the window of the room Ichigo was resting in. He learned something crucial during this encounter. He realized, much to his own astonishment, that a life without Ichigo Kurosaki would not be a life worth living at all.

Byakuya knew then he was changing. His impressions or feelings, whatever it was, it was changing. Ichigo was no longer a ryoka he loathed. Ichigo was not someone who annoyed him anymore. Ichigo was becoming something of a comfort to Byakuya. He had so many things to think about and in the end, he decided, perhaps friends was the next logical if not stratigical move. Either way, it was help him to understand the changes that were happening perhaps find an answer to why.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Duty as a Friend**

There were a lot of changes after the incident in the World of the Living. Byakuya made two more visits to the Kurosaki residence to check up on the substitute soul reaper. He wanted to be sure there were no repercussions to his health or mental state that might result in a change of behavior or allegiance to the Soul Society. Who was he kidding? He didn't give a damn about that, only that he was okay. He just needed to be absolutely sure that Ichigo was the same Ichigo he was slowly falling for day by day.

On that topic, Byakuya decided to keep his growing feelings to himself for the time being. He did, however, decide that it was time to give the idea of being friends a more serious try. They were enemies first, then civil acquaintances strictly for Rukia's benefit. They moved from that to colleagues, then equals on the battlefield. The more time he spent around the human, the more he grew to like and appreciate his presence. Friends was the next logical step, he supposed and made the first attempt at such a relationship. Ichigo was responsive and enthusiastic much to his delight.

Over several months, they did more things together. Ichigo no longer visited the Soul Society without dropping in on Byakuya at least once. He was now one of the many reasons he traversed the Senkaimon Gate into the Soul Society. They learned that they had more interests in common than they previously thought. They always shared the same sense of responsibility to a point. Byakuya learned a lot more about Ichigo's family and how he grew up. He was enjoying the fact that now he could ask all the questions he'd had, but could never comfortably inquire about. Ichigo was shown Byakuya's world from the perspective of a friend, finally on the inside instead of on the sidelines speculating. Byakuya's family was refined as expected, but there was a serious hierarchy, strict guidelines and it lacked freedom. He suddenly understood why it was so difficult for the noble to live and act with his own heart.

Byakuya periodically joined in on whatever his sister, brother-in-law and Ichigo were planning, but only if the entertainment was tame and appropriate. He had a noble image to maintain, something he tried to instill in Rukia as well, but she was young and he was still able to cover for her behavior when it strayed from what was expected. They enjoyed festivals together, picnics, walks and sometimes training.

Byakuya never went to the World of the Living on a mission without stopping by the Kurosaki residence before his return to the Soul Society. He got to know Ichigo's family a bit. The younger sisters were excited by each visit. He learned they were twins. They don't really share features of their father, but there are plenty of similarities to Ichigo. Isshin Kurosaki is an enigma. He will never fully understand that man, but he respected him as a father, a man and a former Captain. They got along easily. Suffice it to say, their friendship was well on its way.

It's now summer and Ichigo's family was planning their annual cookout. He met up with Renji and Rukia at the manor in the late morning. They wound up in the dojo. He and Renji sparred while Rukia watched from the sidelines, laughing at their antics. Afterward, they sat in the garden and talked about all the things the newlyweds missed. Though Ichigo had been visiting more frequently, they had been too busy with married life, work and clan business to spend much time with him. This was definitely a rare day in their busy lives.

They had missed Uryu and Orihime's baby being born, but thankfully made it in time for their wedding. He told them all about their daughter, Dita, and how fast she was growing. Dita was eight months old now. She was as beautiful as her mother. She was really attached to Ichigo. Rukia was very jealous. She just loved babies.

Ichigo told them about Chad's band getting an agent. They were going on tour. Everyone was very happy for him and his band. It was a great opportunity. Chad did make it a point to tell Ichigo that if he was needed, to send a Hell butterfly and he would arrive in a flash to help. He made Ichigo promise him before he agreed to take on the tour. Renji laughed at that.

He informed them that in two months, his own sister, Karin, would be venturing to the Soul Society with him for the first time. She was like Ichigo in that she could also see spirits and it was assumed her soul would be strong enough to make the trip. She was always so interested to see where her brother disappearing to. It took some convincing, but Yamamoto finally agreed once wouldn't hurt.

Conversation suddenly turned to Ichigo.

Rukia looked at him affectionately, "You and my brother have been getting along pretty well lately. The two of you have been spending a lot more time together."

"Yeah," Renji panted, sitting down as they finished their last set, "What's that all about?"

The married couple shared a look, knowing full well how her brother felt. He thought he was masking his feelings, but he was terrible at hiding it. It was all over his face. Ichigo was unaware he was changing, but they saw the chemistry. Honestly they couldn't be more thrilled at the idea. They had planned to get the pair together long before now, but their relationship was progressing so naturally that they didn't need to interfere.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how it happened, but we're friends now. When he responded to me when I was being erased from history, I thought he just said it in the moment, but looks like he actually meant it. I mean, I always admired and respected him, but it's nice to be on friendly terms now."

"I think it's wonderful," Rukia said, "Ni-san needs someone to talk to every now and then. He seems less lonely and more relaxed than before."

Ichigo smiled. The pair grinned as they watched their friend. His mind was clearly somewhere else. Renji noticed Byakuya enter the garden and cleared his throat, getting Rukia's attention.

"Well, Rukia and I have a meeting with the other Lieutenants. So, we'll see you later, Ichigo."

She followed his lead and stood. Ichigo tailed after them, only to stop when he spotted Byakuya.

He nodded distractedly, "Yeah, okay. I'm sure I can find something to do. I'll see you later this afternoon. Don't forget."

Rukia smiled knowingly, "I'll just bet you will."

"How could I forget? I'm looking forward to this afternoon." Renji slapped his friend's back then left with his wife, "See ya, Berry!"

"Yeah, see ya."

Byakuya approached him, "Hello, Ichigo. I was wondering when you were going to greet me. You have been here all morning."

"Sorry about that. Renji and I get pretty competitive. I lost track of time."

"Yes. I could hear you both on the other side of the estate."

"Sorry," Ichigo chuckled. He knew the noble wasn't really annoyed, but instead amused.

"What would you like to do today? I can assess where you are on your kido if you like."

"Actually, I originally came here looking for you. I wanted to invite you to our family cookout."

"A cookout?" Byakuya was stunned that he was even considered.

"Yeah. We do it every year during the summer. Dad barbeques, we play games and watch movies. The whole family is together...and of course good friends as well. Uryu and Orihime will be there. You'll get to see Dita, their baby. Even Ryuken agreed to join us. It's a pretty good time."

An entire day spent with Ichigo. It was an opportunity of a lifetime. It couldn't be ignored or wasted. Over these last few months they've grown closer. There was trust and comfort. Byakuya was happier than he'd been in a long time. Maybe he could use this to assess where they were before he considered taking the next potential step. He needed to be sure before he ruined something good that they already had.

"Sounds delightful. Must I bring anything?"

"Just yourself, unless you want to. You really don't have to. The old goat's been working on this for two days. I'd say he's got everything under control. There is going to be so much food it's not funny."

"A bottle of sake then?"

"Sounds good. Grab it and let's go."

"Now?"

"Yeah. Festivities already started an hour ago. I knew Rukia and Renji had that meeting today, so they are showing up later."

"Why am I only hearing about this now? It is very last minute."

"Well, I was kinda scared to ask ya. I wasn't sure you would come."

"I see. Then I will forgive you this once. Next time, don't wait until the last minute. You may be surprised and get what you want."

Ichigo made an nervous laugh and watched as Byakuya walked away to retrieve the sake. They traveled to the World of the Living together, making a pit stop at Urahara's shop first. Byakuya needed a gigai. Urahara no longer ran the establishment, but he continued to upgrade merchandise and invent new equipment. He recently created new gigais and sent them to the children to use for anyone who needed them. These lasted days longer than the last ones and were more resilient. Tessai pulled the noble into the back to try out the four different models while the children found appropriate clothing for him to wear.

Ichigo nearly choked in surprise when Byakuya emerged. The noble really let his hair down. The Kensaiken, family scarf and glove were removed. His ebony hair flowed about his regal face. He wore dark, denim jeans that were perfect in fit. He wore a fitted black tee under a white button down shirt. Even the black shoes were so Byakuya. He looked better than expected.

"Is this too casual for what we're doing?" The noble asked when he saw the look on his friends' face.

"What? No. That's good. Like I said, this is a family cookout. No one to impress."

Byakuya sighed. Ichigo had no idea how wrong he was.

It only took fifteen minutes from the shop to get to Ichigo's house. It was lit inside, but seemed empty.

"I thought this event already started."

"It has. Everyone's around back."

Byakuya nodded and followed him through the house, which was neat and tidy, and exited out the sliding door to the back yard.

"Ni-san!""Ichi-ni!"

The twin girls barreled into him, nearly knocking him over if Byakuya hadn't supported his weight.

"Thanks," he giggled apologetically, "Hey girls."

"We're so glad you made it back in time for the barbeque."

"You girls act like you never see me, and I told you I was just going to get a friend."

Their attention shifted from their brother to Byakuya. They brightened and moved around to embrace him as well.

"Oh goodness."

"We're happy you agreed to come. Brother was worried you wouldn't want to join us." Yuzu said sweetly, looking up at him.

Byakuya smiled back, "I am honored to have been asked."

They started to pull the pair further into the back yard when a cave-man yell alerted them that Ichigo's father had noticed his arrival.

"Ichigo! My beautiful son!" Isshin came flying out of nowhere, charging full speed at them, his arms wide open.

Ichigo pulled Byakuya aside, the girls moving opposite them. They watched with mixed emotions as Isshin fell flat on his face in front of them. He recovered quickly and lunged again, only to receive a foot to the face.

Ichigo growled, "Knock it off! Seriously, can't you be normal!?"

Byakuya was still getting used to the family dynamics. He'd seen this happen before, but it still shocked him. His eyes softened and he smiled as he watched their antics. Their relationship was unique, but sweet in its own way. He had a sneaking suspicion that Ichigo didn't hate it as much as he made it seem.

Uryu and Orihime approached the noble, Orihime carrying a sleeping bundle in her arms.

"It's nice to see you, Captain Kuchiki." Orihime greeted sweetly.

"Nice of you to join us."

Byakuya inclined his head to Uryu in greeting, "You knew I was coming?"

"That is why Ichigo went to the Soul Society this morning."

He gazed down at the bundle, brushing his hand over the babies hair, "Your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank you, Captain."

He shook his head, "Byakuya is fine."

"Byakuya Kuchiki, how did my son convince you to come to our family gathering?"

"He asked."

Isshin shook his head and lead Byakuya to a table, "What I mean is, you don't seem the type to enjoy leaving the Soul Society to visit the World of the Living."

"It's true that so far, I have only come because I had official business here, but since Ichigo has been traveling to our world so often to see us, I thought it only fair that I return the courtesy for a change."

"Well, I for one am thrilled to have you here," He slapped the nobles back, startling him, "Always nice to see friends."

Instead of leading him to the table, he detoured, wrapping an arm around Byakuya and pulling him toward the grill. He was intent on teaching him his secret recipes. Ryuken watched as well. He was curious how Isshin made the meat taste so tantalizing. It seemed he and Isshin were rekindling their old friendship as well.

Ichigo, Uryu and Orihime talked at the picnic table. The twins joined them moments later to show them the school projects they were working on for extra credit. They were so excited. They couldn't wait till summer break was over. It was one of the things Ichigo never understood about his sisters. They liked school. He hated it, he just excelled at it. So he did well in every subject because the material was too easy for him. School was just annoying. He could think of so many other things he could be doing instead. They loved school and spent hours thinking of ways to spend more time there, like sports or clubs, being class reps or student council. He just didn't get it.

After an hour, Ichigo rose. It was time to rescue Byakuya.

"It time to eat yet, Pops? We're all starvin'."

Interrupted, Isshin looked at his son and cracked one of his bright smiles.

"Yeah, I think we're good to go. Everyone, grab a plate!"

"Great," He pulled Byakuya's arm, leading him toward the tablet with plates, napkins and plasticware, "Thought you could use a break."

"It is appreciated, although it was very interesting. Your father is certainly enthusiastic."

"Among other things," Ichigo stated, rolling his eyes.

Once everyone had their food, they sat together at the picnic table. Their meal smelled and looked fantastic. Barbeque chicken, steaks, baked potatoes and corn on the cob: Ichigo called it Isshin's western phase.

Isshin clapped his hands when he could see everyone was finished, "What do you say we play a little ball?"

"Ball?"

"Yeah, you'll enjoy it, Kuchiki. Ichigo, clean up here, change and then meet us at the park."

"Yeah, okay." Ichigo said, already starting to clear off the table.

"We have to change? I only have what I am currently wearing." Byakuya inquired, feeling slightly embarrassed about being caught unprepared.

"No, you don't **have** to change, but if you don't want those clothes to get dusty from playing, I can give you clothes to change into." Ichigo finished clearing the plates, throwing the last of the paper and plastic into the garbage.

"I think I'll be alright."

"Yeah, I'm good too. So let's go."

"Ichigo!"

They turned to see Rukia and Renji jump the fence.

"We miss anything?" Renji asked, looking around for the rest of the party.

"Dinner." Ichigo said grinning, knowing his best friend had been looking forward to the food the most.

"Damnit! I told you to hurry," He blamed his wife.

"Shut it! If you didn't waste time choosing just the right clothes to wear, we would've been here ages ago." She scolded, waving her finger at him.

Ichigo laughed, "They really are an old married couple."

"I did tell you," Byakuya snickered.

"Haha, brilliant." Ichigo broke up the argument, "Don't sweat it, Renji."

"But I really like your dad's grilling. Plus Yuzu hinted that she would make my favorite dessert," the red-head whined.

"Young Yuzu made a care package especially for you, Renji." Byakuya assured his distressed Brother-in-Law.

"Plus, there are still plenty of leftovers for when we get back if you want to dig then."

"Awesome!"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "So, where is everyone?"

"Ball field. We were just on our way to the park."

"Alright! Race ya there, Ichigo."

"You're on!" Ichigo bet, then raced after his fiery haired friend in a flash.

"No point standing around here. We better hurry. Those two can find trouble in no time."

She and her brother chased after them, expecting to be two steps behind them all the way to the park. They caught up to them sooner than anticipated, and they weren't alone. Several boys, around their age, were blocking their way to the park. Ichigo was currently hold his best friend by his shirt collar to keep him from punching the other boys.

"Say that again, you knuckle head!" Renji growled.

"Enough, Renji. Let it go."

"You should listen to the Strawberry. Let it go," the boy that taunted Renji turned his head to face Ichigo, "You really should choose your friends better, Strawberry."

Another with spiked arm bands and a dog collar shimmied closer, "Yeah, we saw Ishida with your Pops a few minutes ago. Biggest nerd in the school and he managed to knock up that ditzy chick you hang with."

The boys all laughed at his dig, "They deserve each other."

Ichigo pushed Renji behind him then spun around and punched the laughing delinquent leader. The punk felt his throbbing lip and realized it was cracked and bleeding. He grabbed Ichigo by his collar and pulled him in close.

"Just because your friend is here don't mean I'll go easy on you, Berry. Just remember who you're dealing with."

Ichigo glared back, grinding his teeth in frustration, "You can say anything you want about me, but you have no right to badmouth my friends. Ishida is ten times the man you are Takada, hands down."

Insulted and even more angry, Takada pulled back to hit Ichigo, but Byakuya grabbed the assailants arm and held it aloft. He leaned in real close, "Make another move like that and I'll break your arm next time." He warned.

The delinquent stepped back abruptly when Byakuya released him, keeping himself between Ichigo and his opponent.

"Ha...what's this, Berry? Getting pretty boys to fight your battles for you now?"

The group of boys shifted back and away, realizing they were outnumbered four to three. It wasn't much of an advantage, but they'd fought Ichigo before and he was formidable on his own.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Takada, "I'm not fighting his battles for him. You two wish to fight, fine, I'll not interfere. What I won't stand for are cheap shots like that."

"You won't stand for? What are you his father?" Takada looked around the noble to address Ichigo, "You sure know how to pick'em, Strawberry. First Ishida, then the Pineapple, now the Pretty Boy. Your taste in friends has dropped since you used to hang with us."

Renji, shocked by this news, stared at his best buddy, "You used to be friends with these losers?"

"Watch it, Pineapple, or I'll knock your teeth out."

"Yeah." One of the other boys agreed, "And we were pals, right, Berry?"

"If you ask me, I would say his taste in friends has greatly improved." Byakuya said softly, but his eyes flashed as he slowly approached the boys.

"Ch...whatever."

They were intimidated by the noble. They sauntered away, looking over their shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed. The leader stopped only a moment to turn around and threaten that this encounter wouldn't be the last.

Ichigo sighed heavily and shook his head, "Come on, let's go."

They walked beside him. The silence grew to be too much for Renji, because he asked, "You were really once friends with them?"

"It was a dark time for me. I was sort of lashing out."

"I'd say you turned out well in the end. You're rebellious streak can't have lasted long." Rukia stated.

Ichigo just shook his head.

Byakuya looked curious, "Why do they call you Strawberry?"

Ichigo pointed to his bright orange hair, "They thought Berry was cuter than orange. They made fun the of the fact that I stand out. For a while, most everyone thought I dyed my hair on purpose to gain attention, cause disorder, reveal my rebellious side. In truth, it's my natural hair color. They threatened and beat me up daily if I refused to dye it back to black, which it never was to begin with."

"Well, I'm glad you never gave in. It suits you."

Ichigo turned his head to hide his blush. Not many people appreciated his differences.

"Come on, we're missing all the fun!" Rukia pointed at the ball field that was now visible from their current position on the sidewalk.

Ichigo's father and the rest of the group were already playing. Ichigo taught Byakuya all the finer points of baseball. They played until dusk. Karin and Yuzu were tired, but happy. They won, because Ichigo and Byakuya were on their team. Turned out, the noble was a natural. Too tired to walk, Renji and Isshin carried the girls home on their backs.

Ichigo looked over to Byakuya and barked out laughing, "You are a mess!"

The noble looked down at himself. His clothes were covered in dust from the baseball diamond. He had chalk on his jeans and some on his face, which Ichigo promptly wiped off with a towel. He needed a shower.

"You can shower when we get home. I'll wash those and give you others to wear."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

They grabbed the remaining bats and gloves and left the park just as night fell. They were talking about famous baseball players when the bat Ichigo was carrying disappeared from his hand. Byakuya heard him grunt and turned to find Ichigo on his knees. Someone had used the bat on the back of Ichigo's legs to bring him to the ground. Byakuya made to move, but Ichigo shook his head. Two men flanked Byakuya, keeping him in his place.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?"

An older man, around forty, knelt down to level with Ichigo. He was ragged, looked like he'd seen a war or two and smelled rancid, like he'd been drinking in a beer vat.

"Who's askin'?"

The man snapped his fingers, and another ten men slithered out of their hiding places, sporting bats, switch blades and brass knuckles.

Byakuya drew Ichigo's attention, "This happen a lot? This is twice in once night."

"More often then I'd like. You'd think they'd get the hint already."

The forty-something man back-handed Ichigo for his cheek. Byakuya steeled himself for a fight, but Ichigo shook his head again, stretching his jaw out uncomfortably.

"Name's Oruhara. I'm here to repay you for what you did to my son. You sent him to hospital last week."

Ichigo thought a moment, "Ah...You must be talking about Reiji."

Annoyed by the grin on Ichigo's face, he leaned in closer, "So you do remember?"

"Sure. He started shit with me for no reason. He demanded something of me and I refused. He struck first."

"Probably should've just given him what he wanted."

"My sister isn't an object. He wants to date her, he needs to man up and ask her himself...not that he stands a chance."

Oruhara grabbed Ichigo's chin roughly, "Well, now you have me to contend with."

Ichigo knew this man was too proud to back off. He should have Byakuya get help or call the authorities, but there was no way anyone would make it in time before someone got hurt. He glanced at Oruhara, eyes set as he mulled over how to deal with the obstacle at hand.

Oruhara didn't like the look of Ichigo. He was too confident, too cheeky.

"You got a pair on ya, kid." He commented, "And I don't care for that look in your eye. You need to be brought down a few pegs. Teach this brat a lesson he'll never forget."

The man who knocked Ichigo down, held onto him so he couldn't stand, while four more sauntered over to begin the beat down. Byakuya moved swiftly, taking out the two flanking him first, and planted himself between Ichigo and the others. The men stood still, not sure what to make of the noble.

"What are you waiting for? Take him too if he insists on standing in our way."

Byakuya used his training to defend Ichigo by dispensing of all the other pests. He relieved Ichigo of his captor and waited. He was sporting new bruises, but for the most part came out of it okay.

"Byakuya, you're hurt," Ichigo said, analyzing the bruises on his arms and chin, "You didn't have to do that."

"I do. You protect everyone all the time, but no one looks out for you. It's my duty as your friend to stand up for you as you do for others. In fact, it is a pleasure."

He nodded, understanding fully that Byakuya was not going to back down from his postition. They squared off against Oruhara together. He looked stunned that one man could take down his entire gang.

Byakuya warned the man, "I'll only say this once. You will leave Ichigo Kurosaki alone. Him and his family."

"Or what?" Oruhara challenged.

"Or your boy won't be the only one in the hospital," the noble leaned in very close to the man, "And I shall make it my personal obligation to see to your destruction. Am I clear?"

Oruhara squealed and ran off, calling his men to him as he ran. When he was out of sight, the pair shared a look then burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha, what did you say to him?"

"Just informing him how dangerous I can be." he said off-handedly.

"Very intimidating."

"Indeed. We should go. You're family will start to worry."  
Once home, they showered, changed and rejoined the group out back for the movie. His father set up the film and seating for everyone. He and Ryuken sat at the table, each clutching a beer in their hand. Rukia and Renji were laying on a blanket and snuggled close. Ishida and Orihime shared a hammock, their daughter fast asleep in a bassinet next to Yuzu and Karin, who pulled chairs next to it to watch her. The only seating available was a bench swing. The pair sat down, relaxed and watched the movie, which was showing on the side of the house, drive-in style.

Byakuya was consumed with thoughts about his entire visit. With the exception of the two delinquent incidents, the day was perfect. He looked over to Ichigo only to find he'd fallen asleep, his head leaning on the back of the swing. He was adorable.

Byakuya made up his mind. He couldn't deny it anymore and he no longer wanted to. He was tired of being alone and he wanted to hang on to this happiness as long as he could. It was time to make his move.


End file.
